


Heart and Soul Decision

by TremorDusk



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Heart, Heart and Soul Decision, Mikey is in love, Mikey’s heart, Renet - Freeform, Shini likes Mikey, Shiniangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremorDusk/pseuds/TremorDusk
Summary: Mikey finally gains the courage to ask Shini out but, he gets rejected. But something about the rejection doesn't sit right with him. Is Shini hiding something?  At one moment she seems kind and at another, she's as cold as stone. Mikey may need to call on the help of Karai to get to the bottom of Shini's hesitant and feigned response.





	1. The Heart of an Assassin

 It was night time in New York, some streets were still filled with New Yorkers hustling home to enjoy the rest of their night. It was rush hour and the Turtles were not at home. Karai had came to visit awhile ago, only to find Leo by himself sitting on the couch.

 

"Where did the others go?" she asked. Leo blew his nose into a tissue. He was very sick today, he had the shivers as well and looked a little pale. In a congested voice he began to speak.

 

"They went on patrol," he answered, "I believe Shinigami is with them." Karai shrugged and turned something on the TV. She then sat on the other side of the couch. 

 

"What, so your not going to sit next to me?" he asked. She giggled.

 

"Well I don't want to catch your cold." she spoke. He nodded and began to look up at the screen. 

 

On the rooftops....

 

Donnie spun his bo staff behind his back while Raph dodged some foot bots. Shinigami kept disappearing and reappearing, taking out foot bots in rapid succession. Raph quickly penetrated a foot bot's head with one of his sais. 

 

"Where are these guys coming from?" Raph growled, stabbing another foot bot. "Isn't Shredder already dead?" Donnie whipped his bo staff at another foot bot. 

 

"That's what we need to find out." He spoke, "By the way thanks for helping us Shinigami." Shini swung her kusarigama with the irregular crescent edges. Five foot bots went flying off of the rooftop. 

 

"No problem," Shini said, "I was getting bored anyways." She back flipped in the air knocking over two foot bots. It was a little like the domino effect. Mikey was sitting on the edge of the rooftop staring at the battle. His mind was else where. He watched Shini like he was in a trance. 

 

Sigh  Mikey had a dreamy look in his eyes as he watched, she gracefully knocked over two more foot bots. Her raven hair and hat swayed with her as she jumped, flipped and swayed in the air. She was graceful, maybe even like a ballerina. 

 

"She's like an angel dressed in black." thought Mikey. He kept staring at her. Shini pierced the last foot bot in her direction then slowly turned in Mikey's direction. Her hair in a way glided through the air and went behind Shini's back. 

 

"Well don't just stand there." she smiled, "Help us out."  Mikey was a bit dazed and unaware of his surroundings. He stood up without thinking.

 

Without thinking he said "Yes, darling." He quickly covered his mouth realizing what he just said. Shini's face became as red as a cherry. Mikey had some blush showing too. The fight had just stopped and everyone's eyes were directed towards the two. 

 

"Darling?!" screeched Raph and Donnie in unison. A foot bot hit Shini in the face sending her tumbling to the ground. She was still red in the face and now dazed. Mikey grabbed his nunchuks and began swinging them at bots that dare came close to him. 

 

Donnie smashed the last active foot bot. Meanwhile, Raph was talking to Mikey. 

 

"Why in hell, would you say that during a battle?!" snarled Raph. 

 

"Sorry dude, it slipped it." Mikey said sheepishly. Raph face palmed. 

 

"Does anyone have a fan." asked Raph, turning away from Mikey. Mikey looked down at the ground. Shini was laying on her back totally out of it, or half awake. A little bit of red still remained on her face. 

 

"Great how do we suppose we wake her up?" asked Raph annoyed, "Since none of us have a damn fan!" Mikey stared at Shini as Raph and Donnie walked over towards her. 

 

"Go home I guess." suggested Donnie. Raph shrugged. 

 

"Oo, uh how about CPR?" asked Mikey smiling.  Raph covered Donnie's mouth before he could tell Mikey that wouldn't work. 

 

"I want to see what happens." thought Raph, trying to hold a grin.  Mikey slowly came closer to Shini's mouth to give her CPR. In the last moment Shini opened her eyes, her face turned red and she placed two fingers over Mikey's lips.

 

"Uh, I'm fine thank you," She said trying not to have her voice crack from nervousness. Raph could no longer hold in his laughter and began to cackle. Donnie stifled his laugh and helped Shini onto her feet. Shini gave Raph a 'that was your idea?' kinda look. 

 

"Anyways, I found the location of where the foot bots are coming from."  Donnie's held device had a dot flickering red. He showed the location to Shini. Mikey and Raph gathered over as well. 

 

"Yeah that looks familiar." nodded Shinigami. "It's the abandoned factory, east of here." 

 

"Alright then." smirked Raph readying his sais, "Let's move out." Raph leaped onto the roof leading east, the others followed behind him with high awareness. 

 

A few minutes later...

 

They were on top of the abandoned factory. Donnie used his binoculars to look into the factory's partially shattered sky window. 

 

"Anything?" Raph said.  Donnie shushed him and pointed at the foot bots below them. 

 

"Oh, okay!" Mikey squeaked. Raph covered his mouth.

 

"We need to be quiet!" he whispered harshly.  Mikey rolled his eyes.

 

"Don't tell me what to do Raph!" Mikey whispered back. Raph grabbed Mikey by the head and locked one arm around his neck and the other began to noogie Mikey.

 

"Ahh stopppp!" said Mikey almost a little to loudly. Donnie hushed them once more.  Raph didn't let go of Mikey and Mikey kept squirming. Raph felt something hit him hard on the head. He immediately let go of Mikey. Shini had bonked Raph on the head. Raph was now rubbing his head while Mikey mouthed to Shini, thank you. Donnie sighed and studied for another way in. 

 

"Damn witch," uttered Raph as he continued to rub his head. Shini turned around when she heard his remark. She gave a cold stare.

 

"Well I wouldn't need to put you in your place if we didn't need silence." she said with a smooth voice. "Besides it was too much fun to mess with you." Raph snorted and looked at Donnie who was about to speak. 

 

"Okay guys," said Donnie directing his stare at Raph mostly. Raph seemed to have taken the clue and then smirked. 

 

"Full frontal assault?" he grinned. Donnie gave a nod of approval. Raph jumped through the window shattering all the glass and catching all the attention of the foot bots. The others came in through the window. The foot bots began to attack. 

 

"Booyakasha!" shouted Mikey as he knocked down a couple foot bots. Shini joined them then disappeared into the shadows. She could sense something. A presence. She crept deeper into the abandoned factory. She found herself in a hallway with no light. She was used to that, creeping around in the dark. She morphed herself into a black cat. She saw that there was a room with a light on so she went towards it. She found that Tigerclaw, Razhar, and Fishface were staring at a monitor. It showed the turtles fighting on screen. 

 

"So they're behind this." thought Shini still a cat. She crept into the room but Fishface noticed right way. Shini turned back into herself and threw bats at them. She began creeping around in the shadows of that room cackling. 

 

"Where are you, Witch?" snarled Tigerclaw holding his freeze gun. The sound of cackling echoed throughout the room then without warning Shini attacked Tigerclaw with no mercy.  Razhar and Fishface froze because if they moved a muscle Shini could slice Tigerclaw's head off. 

 

"Pathetic Cub." he spat. "You think you can take me down with a mere kusarigama?" Shini smirked.

 

"This trusty kusarigama of mine, is sharp enough to slice your head." she said.

 

Razhar remarked "Heh, like your brave enough to deal the final blow. You may be cunning but it all ends here and now for you." Shini doesn't seemed shaken or scared, instead she has a plain no smile face. She opens her mouth.

 

"Well, my family says I do have the heart of an assassin." With that she stabs Tigerclaw through the heart and he tumbles to the ground. Razhar and Fishface flinch.

 

"You boys better start running." She cooed. With that Razhar and Fishface retreated. Shini left the room and joined the turtles on the roof. They were ready to go home now. 

 


	2. The Goddess of Kusarigama Strikes Twice Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles and friends play a little game of hide and seek in the sewers.

They leaped off the rooftops making their way to the sewers. It was late at night and most of the streets were dead, there weren't that many civilians on the streets past midnight. A cool breeze brushed through the streets as the turtles and Shinigami went through a manhole cover into the sewers. 

 

It was about one o' clock when they reached the base. Karai was asleep on the couch and Leo was yawning as he stared at the TV. 

 

"We're home." shouted Raph. Karai jumped out of her sleepiness.

 

"Wha?" Karai turned her head back and forth, alarmed. Donnie and Mikey walked away to the kitchen, while Shini lingered at the living room. Leo slowly got up and headed for the kitchen as well. 

 

"Uh, Senpai, your drooling." spoke Shini and then walked out of the living room. Karai wiped her mouth and exited the living room. Mikey was playing with Ice Cream Kitty while Donnie sat at the table eyeing his gadget that he just used on patrol. Leo was grabbing another box of tissues and Raph went into the fridge for a little snack. Shini went to go see Ice Cream Kitty. 

 

"Meow" went Ice Cream Kitty as Shini smiled at her. Karai joined them in the kitchen and for a moment there was silence. Karai decided to break the silence.

 

"Shini, it's time we go back." said Karai sternly. Shini nodded her head and went to her side. They were about to walk out when Donnie stopped them. 

 

"I don't think that's a good idea." he said, "We haven't gotten down to the bottom of our Foot bot situation, we have no idea who is controlling them. It would be dangerous to go top side without knowing." Karai nodded. 

 

"We'll be careful." she reassured him. Shini and Karai left the sewers and headed back to what was the shredder's lair. The four brothers turned to each other.

 

"We might as well get to sleep, it's late." Leo told his brothers. Raph rolled his eyes and walked towards Leo.

 

"Shouldn't you have gone to sleep awhile ago, oh fearless leader?" smirked Raph. Leo headed for his room. 

 

The next day...

 

"Mikey!!!" shouted Raph. Shini and Karai had just entered the room. Mikey was running away from Raph with a pot on his head. Mikey was yelling as he ran past Karai and Shini with Raph hot on his trial. Mikey entered the dojo trying to get away from Raph. 

 

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Karai. Leo came towards them to greet them. 

 

"Oh, Raph thinks Mikey stole his comic." Leo said causally. "Although how come you came today?" Karai and Leo began to chat each other up. Shini decided to go and investigate what was happening in the dojo. The doors were closed, probably because Raph was trying to trap Mikey. Shini walked towards these doors and slowly opened the left sliding door. Mikey ran right out of the door, slamming right into Shinigami, taking her to the ground. 

 

"Ah, Sorry Shini!" shouted Mikey before turning his head. Raph payed no attention to Shini on the ground with Mikey and dog piled them. He began tackling his brother as Shini tried to get out from under the both of them. Donnie popped his head out of his lab and Karai and Leo were paying no attention to the ruckus near the dojo. 

 

"Would you guys be quiet?!!" he yelled annoyed. Karai and Leo turned their heads towards Donnie.

 

"I cannot work in these conditions, I keep hearing screaming!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Leo and Karai turned their heads towards the dojo. Their eyes widened and they rushed over to the commotion. 

 

"Enough!" shouted Leo. Raph stopped hitting Mikey and Karai helped Shini to her feet. Raph got up off the floor and so did Mikey. 

 

"You've got to be way more careful!" huffed Leo. 

 

"It's okay, I'm still in one piece." smiled Shini reassuring the others. Karai shook her head. 

 

"I think everyone's a little on edge today." She spoke, "How about we play a game?" Raph shrugged his shoulders and Mikey nodded his head. Shini nodded in approval. 

 

"Okay fine with me." agreed Leo, "Donnie you're joining us, no buts!" 

 

"Oh fine." groaned Donnie. He walked out of his lab and closed the door. They all gathered at the living room. 

 

"So here's the game, I thought would be fun." She began, "First we are playing hide and go seek, you can hide anywhere within the sewers. Second, we are all trying to find each other, so ambushing is allowed. Third, there will be pairs of teams. Fourth, there will be a thirty minute time limit and whoever takes out the most teams wins."

 

"Sounds fun." grinned Raph. 

 

"Oo, I call Shini!" Mikey squeaks. Shini turns her head away, her cheeks become slightly pink. 

 

"Actually, Let's pick the teams by random." suggested Karai. 

 

A Few minutes later...

 

The game had just began and everyone spread ed out through the sewers. Donnie paced back and forth. 

 

"Great how are we supposed to find them?" asked Donnie, "The sewers are big, but where to look.." Shinigami sat on a ledge near the rails. 

 

"I can sense some of them." she said coolly. "Hey shouldn't we get moving, we're just sitting ducks out here." Donnie nodded and followed Shini to a nice hiding spot.  

 

Meanwhile..

 

Raph stood near the lair groaning at Mikey's stupidity. Mikey kept bouncing up and down. Mikey paused after a moment. 

 

"You done?" groaned Raph, "I've never seen you this pumped up about something." Mikey smiled.

 

"Hey Raphie! Let's go after Donnie and Shini!" ordered Mikey. He followed Raph who started searching the corners for them. 

 

"We can't just go after them," sighed Raph, "We're getting whoever comes our way!" Mikey frowned.

 

"Besides why do you want to go after them so badly?" asked Raph. Mikey checked a corner then turned to face Raph. 

 

"I just want to sneak up on them!" Mikey said cheerily. Raph rolled his eyes. 

 

"Yeah right, you just want to impress Shinigami." smirked Raph.  Mikey was about to answer but Raph silenced him by covering his mouth. He gestured to Mikey to hide behind the corner with him. 

 

"What is it?" whispered Mikey cocking his head to the side. Raph pointed a finger at the ground.

 

"Look," he said harshly. Mikey looked at the ground. A few feet away from them was a black hat. It had red and gold decorated on it. Mikey's face lit up.

 

He squealed "It's Shini's hat!" He ran towards it. Raph kept gesturing for him to come back. 

 

"Don't!" he whispered harshly, "It's definitely a trap!" Mikey picked up Shini's hat, smiling brightly. He put the hat on his head and turned towards Raph.

 

"I'll make sure I give this back to her." he said. Raph sighed. They took a right.  A few moments passed. Shinigami and Donnie appeared in the passage way that Raph and Mikey was previously in. 

 

"I don't understand why we are coming back for your hat that you purposely dropped!" huffed Donnie, frustrated.  Donnie saw that the hat was gone. 

 

"Well they took the bait." cackled Shini. Donnie stood there clueless. He then realized something.

 

"Oh, so you had a tracking device in your hat didn't you?" questioned Donnie, "That's clever, you were planning for someone to pick it up and keep it with them."

 

"Yeah, sure," said Shini plainly, "Let's go after Karai and Leonardo, now."

 

"What?" Donnie said surprised, "But we can track them and take them done." Shini let a grin form on her face. 

 

"Well, it's fun to go after the best prey last." she giggled. She slowly licked her lips at the thought. Donnie flinched. 

 

"Or maybe she just wants to wrap her kusarigama, over Mikey." thought Donnie. "Why do I feel as if she just wants to go after Mikey?"  He followed Shini as she took a left. 

 

"I never thought you'd be a strategist." Donnie smiled. 

 

"Well, doesn't anyone like a good game?" she smiled.

 

Raph and Mikey decided to take a short break. Mikey decided to look through Shini's hat.  He began digging his hand in. A bunch of bats came out and hit his face. 

 

"Why are you looking through her hat?" groaned Raph. 

 

"To know more about her!" he cheered.  He kept digging into her hat. 

 

"Well you shouldn't be going through a girl's stuff." moaned Raph, "Shinigami might not like the thought that Mikey is messing with her stuff. " Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph. 

 

"Yeah, well didn't you go through Mona Lisa's stuff to get to know her better?" asked Mikey maliciously. 

 

"Shuddup." He growled. "Let's get moving now." Mikey placed Shini's hat on his head. 

 

In a loud voice Mikey shouted "I'm gonna find you, Shini!!"

 


	3. The Goddess of Kusarigama Strikes Twice Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hide seek match continues. Mikey is determined to hunt down Shini first, and what are Karai and Leo up to?

Karai flinched as something ringed in her ear. She looked towards Leo who kept walking. She kept pace with Leo.

 

"Did you hear something?" asked Karai. Leo turned his head towards her.

 

"Um, no nothing," he answered. "Must be you're imagination." Karai shrugged and gestured for them to take a left. Leo turned to face her once again. 

 

"And why do you want us to walk in circles." he said with a little annoyance. 

 

"Well, I think someone's close by." she huffed. Leo pondered for a moment. 

 

"You have a point there." he finally said, "We might find Mikey and Raph, or Shinigami and Donnie." He then followed her down the suggested path. They began walking through the tunnel, an eerie silence was noticeable. 

 

"So are you feeling better?" asked Karai. 

 

Leo smiled "Yep, I'm no longer sick, just a minor cold." They kept walking through the tunnel, this path looked endless. Leo smirked at Karai. Karai turned her head towards Leo.

 

"What?" she queried. She wore a look that said 'careful, I dare you'.

 

Leo smirked again, "Oh I'm just remembering last night when you fell asleep on the couch." Karai raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Oh yeah? what about it?" she asked. 

 

"I remember you were drooling and snoring very softly." he chuckled. Karai's face became a little red.

 

"Hey! Maybe you shouldn't be watching me!" she shouted, "Nobody like's a stalker." Leo came closer to Karai. She did the same. They were about to kiss when-

 

"Uh, I think I saw something I shouldn't have seen." uttered Donnie loudly. Leo and Karai jerked their heads towards him their faces pink. 

 

"Oh, hey Donnie," Leo said slyly, "Nothing to see here." Donnie nodded his head and began walking.

 

"Wait, Idiot!" she shouted. "We're supposed to catch him!"  Donnie begins sprinting with Leo and Karai in hot pursuit. Donnie sprints towards a tunnel on the right. Leo and Karai were close to catching him. 

 

"You won't get away that easily!" shouts Leo.  Donnie takes a left into a dim lit tunnel. Leo and Karai go in. 

 

"Now Shini!" yells Donnie. Leo and Karai are now trapped in a net hanging from the ceiling. Leo was on top of Karai. 

 

"Dammit," He groaned, "We almost got him." Shini comes near the net and cackles. 

 

"That was waaaay more easier than I expected." she says with a chuckle. Karai groans. 

 

"We lost," sighed Karai admitting defeat. "Can you let us down now?"

 

"hmm, nope." smiled Shini. "Enjoy your time together." Shini walked away giggling and Donnie walked away stifling a laugh.

 

"Donnie don't you dare walk away!" shouted Leo. At that moment, Donnie gave Shini a high five. They disappeared from view. 

 

"I guess we sit here?" asked Karai unsure. 

 

Meanwhile, Mikey and Raph were searching near the lair once more. 

 

"What do you expect to find?" asked Raph. A hypno ball hit Raph right in the face, sending him to the ground. Raph rubbed his nose. Shinigami and Donnie were standing there a few feet away. 

 

"Damn witch," Raph growled, "I'm going to have bumps all over my face now!" Shini stifled a laugh and gestured to Donnie to take down Raph.  The fight began. Donnie blocked Raph's sais as he tried to unbalance Raph. 

 

Shinigami walked towards Mikey. Mikey gave a impish smile. He was still wearing her hat. 

 

"Hey Shini." he cooed. Shini giggled and her cheeks turned a little pink. 

 

"Well what was it you said to me on the roof." pondered Shini. She tapped her foot for a moment then smirked at him.

 

"Oh yeah, that's right," she cooed, "Now let's see, ready when you are darling."  She winked at Mikey. Mikey's face turned red. 

 

"Wait, I have no idea what this means!" thought Mikey with panic. He didn't notice Shini sneak up on him until the last moment. Instead of her grabbing his arm, he grabbed her arm.

 

"Huh?" mumbled Shini with surprise. Mikey smiled another impish grin.

 

"Hey Shini," he began, "I have a question." Shini tried to release his grip but he held on. 

 

"Are you ticklish?" He asked.

 

"Oh, Shit!" thought Shini, "I'm dead." She began trying to throw Mikey. Mikey used his other hand and began tickling Shini on the neck. Shini fell to the ground, with Mikey still tickling her. He tickled her on the stomach, neck, and armpits. 

 

Shini was laughing hard on the ground. 

 

"AHha, Mik-heha, st-op ahah" laughed Shini almost at tears. Donnie had just defeated Raph and they were both staring at them. 

 

Leo and Karai came along at that moment. 

 

"What the-" exclaimed Leo. He pointed towards Shini and Mikey. Karai took out her phone and began recording. Raph did the same. 

 

"Wait why are you recording this?!" he asked Raph and Karai. 

 

Karai spoke "Black mail."

 

"Payback." responded Raph.  They both didn't look up from their phones. They were trying to get a good recording of Mikey tickling Shini. 

 

A little later..

 

Everyone was sitting around the couch drinking some tea. Raph was the first to speak. 

 

"Yo, Mikey," he said, "What gave you the idea to tickle Shinigami?" Everyone in the room cocked their heads towards Mikey who was next to Shini. Shini was the last one to turn her head towards him. 

 

"I don't know," Mikey smiled, "Just seemed like a good idea at the time." 

 

"Never knew Shini was so ticklish," Shini slowly moved an inch away from Mikey. 

 

"And I hope that doesn't happen again." she said. Karai and the others start laughing at them. Shini then brought up another topic.

 

"Well then Leo, why did you think of attempting to kiss Karai in the tunnels?" questioned Shini. Everyone turns their heads towards them. Leo and Karai were sitting next to each other. Karai was the last one to turn her head towards Leo.

 

"Well, I um, Who wants pizza?!" Leo shouted. 

 

"I do!" Mikey squeaks. Raph and Donnie nodded in approval.  Raph walked towards the kitchen. 

 

"I'll order it right now." he said. "Also Casey and April are coming over as well." Mikey got up from his spot and Shini did the same. 

 

"So um, uh, do you play video games?" Mikey asked sheepishly. Shini giggled and nodded. The pizza was coming in around twenty minutes. That was enough time for Mikey and Shini to play a video game. Karai just started talking to Leo and Raph and Donnie were chilling out. 

 

Everything seemed perfect, or so it seemed..

 

 


	4. Party Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a little get together that perhaps might reveal more about them?

"No way!" thought Mikey, "How could I have lost?!" Shinigami pumped her fist in victory. Mikey had just lost the game. Mikey looked at her as she walked to the door of Mikey's room.

 

"You coming?" asked Shinigami. Mikey nodded. He walked out of his room with Shini. They walked towards the living room. The pizza was about to arrive. Casey and April had just arrived and were ready to party. 

 

"You're way better at playing video games than I suspected." smiled Mikey. Shinigami chuckled.

 

"Well, I didn't have a lot to do when I was alone." she said.  April waved at Shini and Shini waved back. They joined the group as they got out soda. 

 

"So you're Shinigami?" spoke Casey, "I don't think we formally met, I'm Casey." Casey bowed a little, making Shini chuckle. Mikey felt his blood boil at this sight. 

 

"Ahem, uh Shini, What's your favorite kind of pizza?" Mikey asked quickly. Casey walked away to go chat with April. 

 

"Huh? never really thought about it Mikey." she said as she began to ponder. The pizza had just arrived. The turtles and their friends began to chow down. They all sat down at the living room in one big circle.

 

"So Donnie, have we gotten down to any clues of why foot  bots keep appearing?" asked Leo as he sipped on his soda.

 

"Not yet." spoke Donnie, "We need to do more investigating." Leo nodded and looked around at everyone as they munched away at their pizza.

 

"Hey," Leo said finally, "Let's play Truth or Dare." Everyone smiled. 

 

"Okay, I'm gonna go first." speaks April. "I dare Mikey to do a handstand for twenty minutes." Mikey smiles and begins his handstand. Shini hides her amusement. Donnie offered to go next.

 

"I'm doing a truth." Donnie said. "Leo do you know what happened to the pop tarts in the refrigerator?" Leo hesitated. Karai gestured to him to answer. 

 

"Do I have to answer that?" He said nervously. 

 

"Yes!" everyone else answered. Leo sighed. Mikey decided to answer for Leo. 

 

"He licked the pop tarts and put them back in and hid it." Mikey said. Leo face palmed. 

 

"Eww." went Karai.

 

"Seriously?" said Raph. 

 

"I would never expect that from you Leo." spoke April.

 

"Spreading your germs are we?" cackled Shinigami.

 

"I feel like I need to go and clean my tongue." Said Donnie. 

 

"Moving on!" shouted Leo. "I dare Casey to kiss Shinigami." Shini and Mikey's eyes went wide open. 

 

"No!" thought Shini, "Not him! Mikey would've been better I would have at least enjoyed it." Mikey began to squirm as he was still in his hand stand next to Shini. 

 

"I don't know why this makes my blood boil," thought Mikey, "I wish it was me." Casey was getting ready to kiss Shini when the lights turned off. It was pitch black. 

 

"EEK!" went a girly scream. A moment passed after the scream and the lights turned on suddenly. Leo felt his eyes readjust to the light. Karai rubbed her eyes. Everyone else groaned. 

 

"EEK!" went Shini. "Something scaly is touching me!" Raph looked in her direction. As he did he stifled a laugh. Mikey had grabbed onto Shini when the lights had turned off. He was hugging her just belong the chest. Shini's hat was covering her eyes completely and she was squirming. Mikey was still holding onto her tightly, afraid to let go. 

 

"Yeah that scaly something is Mikey!" Cackled Raph. Everyone else started chuckling at them. Donnie grabbed his bo staff and poked Mikey(still attached to Shini). 

 

"Um, Mr. Hug'ems," said Donnie, "You can let go of the lady." Mikey slowly released his grip and smiled sheepishly. 

 

"Sorry Shini." he apologized. Shini moved her hat off of her eyes. 

 

"That was weird." croaked Leo. Raph turned to him. 

 

"Weirder than Mikey giving Shini a bear hug?" joked Raph.  Karai gave him an annoyed look. 

 

"Yeah that is weird." She said, "The lights turned out, do you think you have a power outage?" Donnie stood up and walked towards his lab. 

 

"I'll check." he said as he closed the lab door. Everyone had settled down. 

 

"Uh, Shini if think you got away from the dare you haven't." chuckled Karai. Shini flinched. Casey was prepared to kiss Shini. Mikey watched intently. Shini gave in and moved in for the kiss. 

 

"Shit, think of someone cuter, think of someone cuter!" Shini screamed inside her head. Casey and Shini's lips were about to meet when-

 

Mikey shoved Casey's face out of the way and Shini plopped a kiss on Mikey's cheek(without knowing). 

 

"Foot bots!" screamed Donnie as he ran out of the lab. Everyone drew their weapons. Shini opened her eyes and drew away from Mikey. 

 

"I kissed Mikey?!" she thought as her heart skipped a beat. Mikey stood up.

 

"Yes!" he shouted beating his fist in the air. He then drew his nunchuks and Shini drew her kusarigama and the fight began. 

 

Leo sliced through three foot bots before four more dog piled him. Karai swayed her sword back and forth at five foot bots and three more came forwards. April and Casey started to retreat as ten more came to join the five foot bots before them. 

 

Shini took down twenty and kept moving towards more and more. Mikey quickly took down three with a swing of his nunchuks and parried a foot bot's sword. 

 

"Let go of me!" shouted Leo. He was chained up and the foot bots were dragging him away from the lair. 

 

"Leo!" called Karai. She tried to make her way towards him but was stopped by five more foot bots. 

 

"Donnie!" shouted Raph, "April!" Donnie and April were dragged away by foot bots. A big puff of smoke made their vision obscure. When it finally dispersed, April, Casey, Donnie, and Leo were no where to be seen. Only Karai, Shini, Mikey, and Raph survived the ambush.

 

"Aw, sewer apples! We have to go get 'em." groaned Raph. 

 

"Where could they have gone?" asked Karai. Mikey shrugged. 

 

"Only way to know is to start searching the sewers." spoke Shini. 

 

Raph and Mikey were walking through the sewers with high alert. Shini and Karai were searching the other path for their missing friends. 

 

"Hey Mikey!" Raph said. "Why did you stop the dare?" Mikey turned towards him. 

 

"What do you mean?" asked Mikey. 

 

"Shini kissed you instead of Casey. " smirked Raph. "It all makes sense now."

 

Mikey flinched. "What do you mean Raph?"

 

"You first called Shini 'darling' the other day." Raph began. "You then wanted her on your team for hide and seek, next you wanted to go after her before anyone else, then there is when you invited her to your room for whatever God knows what. Lastly, you bear hugged her and stole a kiss from her."

 

"Yeah so?" huffed Mikey(trying to look tough XD). Raph put on a grin. 

 

"You're head over heels for that damn witch." smirked Raph. Mikey wasn't looking his way. He pointed towards a figure in front of him with a horrified expression. 

 

It was Shini.

 

 

 

 


	5. My Demons

8 years ago...

 

It was night time. The streets of Japan were calm. Everyone had went to bed at the 9:00 pm curfew. A wild rustle of chains and a sword could be heard from a top of a building. A girl dressed like a witch kept pacing back and forth like a zombie. Another girl stood there panting. The building they were on was a store. It had flat surface so it was fine for fighting but not at this hour. The girl dressed in black lunged towards the girl dressed in white. 

 

The girl dressed in white dodged her and hit the girl in black with the handle of her sword. The girl in white looked concerned.

 

"Shini! snap out of it!" She shouted. A 7 year old Shinigami wore all black clothes, her sweater and sweatpants. Shini's pupils were no where to be seen all there was, was white. Shini snarled and lunged towards the girl in white. 

 

A flash of a moment later, Shini was on the ground. She slowly picked herself up. She shook her head, her eyes returned to the normal yellow eyes they were supposed to be. 

 

"I didn't hurt you did I, Akemi?" cried Shini with tears in her eyes. Akemi shook her head. 

 

"No I'm fine." she smiled. "Ya know I can handle myself." Shini smirked. 

 

"Yeah right!" chuckled Shinigami. "You don't know right from wrong!"

 

"True," spoke Akemi. "But I'll learn." Shini smiled and the two jumped off the roof. Akemi had worn a cloak as bright as white. 

 

In present time...

 

"Ahhh!" screamed Raph. He and Mikey were sprinting out of the sewers. Raph made it top side before Mikey. Raph jumped from building to building. He eventually stopped to see that Mikey wasn't following him anymore. 

 

"Damn Witch got Mikey!" snarled Raph. He turned back but something rustled behind him. Raph grabbed his sais. Raph put on his intimidating face. He looked back and forth. 

 

"Whoever the hell you are!" snarled Raph. "You're no match for me!" A chuckle echoed through the roof tops. 

 

"Uh-oh, deja vu." snorted Raph. Raph started to become afraid. He began to speak but this time with not that much confidence. 

 

"I-I swear, i-i-if S-Shinig-ami, if-it i-s Shini," stuttered Raph. The figure walked out of the shadows. It was a girl. She had blue hair with very faint black jets. She was pale almost white and her skin had the faint resemblance of scales. She had amber like eyes that glittered when hit by the moon. She wore a long sleeved cloth that was white and soft pants that were white. The white cloth for her shirt had a hoodie and the sleeves were covering her hands a little. She had a type of sword in its sheath tied around her waist. 

 

"What happened to that tough guy act?" She asked. Raph stared at her. 

 

"How do you know Shini?" she asked as she cocked her head. 

 

"Oh god." said Raph. He regained his confidence and charged at her. She parried him and jabbed him in the side. She then leaped backwards. 

 

"You're a feisty one aren't cha?" She cooed, "I like that, in a guy." Raph growled at her.

 

"Shut it!" he yelled, "I ha-" 

 

"You mean you had a girlfriend." she said plainly. 

 

"What the hell?!" thought Raph. "Is she reading my mind?!"  

 

"I heard that." She mentioned to Raph(telepathically). Raph turned towards her. She looked at him staring into his eyes. 

 

She walks towards Raph and gives a slight bow. 

 

"Pardon me, it was rude of me not to introduce myself." She said, "I am Akemi." The girl smiled. 

 

"I also didn't know that you're looking for your brother." She spoke. Raph flinched. He slowly backed away from her. 

 

"You're some type of witch!" growled Raph. The girl put on a shocked face. 

 

"How rude!" she huffed, "I offered to help you! I need to see Shini." Raph's expression softened as Akemi put on a pout face.

 

"Sorry, if you've seen as much as I have, you'd be nervous too." said Raph sheepishly. Akemi giggled. 

 

"Oh trust me, you've never seen actual horrors." She smiled in a dark way. Raph walked towards her. 

 

"So sorry and could you help me now?" asked Raph. Akemi pondered for a moment. She then looked Raph straight in the eye with a impish look on her face. 

 

"No"

 

"What?!" exclaimed Raph. "I did apologize." Akemi touched Raph's shoulder with her left hand. Raph watched her intently seeing what she'd do next. A moment passed and Raph felt his body hit the roof top floor. Akemi went down to her knees to face Raph. Raph tried to get up but when he stared into her eyes he didn't feel like moving. 

 

Looking into her eyes; her eyes had a calming allure to them and hypnotic as well. Those eyes were easy to get lost into. Akemi lightly touched the plastron of his shell. Before Raph could stop her she placed her lips on his.

 

She quickly bit him on the lip then pulled away. Raph quivered in pain. She licked her lips and got up from her knees. 

 

"Now come on," she spoke, "Let's go find your brother." She started walking to the end of the building then turned towards him. 

 

"Coming?" she asked. She gestured towards the alley way. He nodded his head and still holding his lip walked towards her. They went down towards the alley way. She took the manhole cover and gestured for him to go first. 

 

As they walked through the sewers Raph decided to ask Akemi questions.

 

"So uh how do you know Shinigami?" Raph asked. Akemi turned her head to face him. 

 

"I've known her since we were little." she said. 

 

"Oh so you are also Karai's friend too?" Raph questioned. 

 

"Nope." she answered, "Also not the time to ask." Raph began another question. 

 

"So Shinigami like totally attacked me and my brother out of nowhere. Why would she do that?" 

 

"Did she not have her pupils and Irises?" asked Akemi. 

 

"Well she didn't have her yellow eye color, just white." answered Raph. Akemi froze. 

 

"Oh Shit!" exclaimed Akemi, "We need to move now!" She began sprinting and Raph followed her at the same pace. 

 

"What do you mean?!" He asked. She didn't turn her head. She kept moving. 

 

She replied "You're brother might already be dead."

 

____________________

 

Words that maybe unfamiliar or references

 

  Akemi- pronounced as (ahk-eh-mi) My OC

 

Plastron- what you call the belly of a turtle's shell, not supposed to be as tough as back of shell

 

Pupils- can mean students but in this case I'm using it as the dark circle of the eye

 

Iris or Irises- ring membrane of the eye, this is where the eye color would be


	6. When Black and White Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A showdown between two childhood friends. If Akemi doesn’t win, Mikey is lost forever...

She replied "You're brother might already be dead." Raph felt a wave of panic. The witch may have killed his brother. Raph felt a wave of anger consume his wave of panic. Before this could go any further he felt a light touch, a calming one touch his shoulder. Instantly, Raph felt calm like he had nothing to worry about. 

 

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." she said patting him gently on the head. "We'll get through this together." Raph nodded with a mellow mode. They kept sprinting at full pace. Akemi took a left then a right; getting faster each time she turned. Raph was starting to struggle at keeping pace with her. 

 

She turned her head as she ran, "You know, I could always carry you if ya can't keep up." She had a toothy grin on as she said this. Raph turned a little red. 

 

"I can carry myself!" he whined. Without further warning Akemi had put him on her back. 

 

"Sorry, you're not moving fast enough." she spoke, "Also hold on tight." Raph was curious why he had to hold on then suddenly he felt like he was riding on the back of a cheetah. She was moving way faster than the speed he was running at. 

 

"If I ever needed to get away from her..I sure as hell will never be able to out run her!" thought Raph. He held on tight as she went through tunnel after tunnel. Raph could feel her pulse racing faster and faster as she turned each corner with a sharp turn. 

 

She suddenly screeched to a halt. Her pulse quickly went down as well. Akemi and Raph looked at what they saw before them. Karai was doing her best to fight off Shini as Mikey laid unconscious on the sewer floor.  Karai had obtained many cuts from Shini's kusarigama. Shini growled at her and snarled; lunging at her.

 

Raph angrily thought "Why that little sl-"

 

"I'd prefer that you wouldn't call her that." thought Akemi(telepathically). 

 

"sorry" responded Raph. Akemi pondered for a second. 

 

"Okay so when I move," she whispered, "Get your brother and friend and make a sprint for it." Akemi shifted after that. 

 

"What?!" whispered Raph. Akemi lunged into the fray. She grabbed Shini by her neck and wiped her right into the wall.(>.<)

 

Karai quickly helped Raph pick up Mikey and began running far away from the imposing battle. Before Raph was out of view, he mouthed 'thank you'. 

 

Shini had now freed herself from the wall. Her pupil-less eyes gave Akemi a menacing glare. A long moment paused and Akemi closed her eyes slowly. Then out of the blue opened her eyes quickly giving off a menacing glare of her own. Shini flinched then recovered and ran towards Akemi. Akemi didn't move until; if by lighting, appeared behind Shini giving her a 'welcoming' kick to the back. This sent Shini flying through the air hitting the opposing wall face first. Shini got up just as quickly and disappeared into the shadows. 

 

A demon like cackle went through the air; it was deeper, nothing like Shini's laughter at all. Akemi didn't seem worried and planted herself where she stood. She closed her eyes as Shini shifted through the darkness without a trace. A moment of silence fell upon them and suddenly Akemi's ear twitches. She slowly starts to shift her feet her eyes still closed; she parries Shini's strike that should've hit her in the back. 

 

Akemi slowly dealt punches left and right with rapid succession. Shini tried to block herself but was unsuccessful as Akemi did a sweeping kick that caused Shini to hit the ground. Shini picked herself off the ground and flicked Akemi straight in the nose. Akemi held her nose in pain, yelping like a wild animal. Shini then landed a hit on Akemi with her kusarigama sending her to hit the wall. 

 

Shini walked over to finish the job but Akemi wasn't at the wall. She had disappeared. Out of nowhere Akemi appeared in front of Shini. She grabbed Shini's head and forced it down, kneeing her right into the face. Shinigami fell to the ground and Akemi stood there panting.

 

"That wasn't a chore now was it?" she heaved to herself. 

 

A little later...

 

"So you're saying that Shini's been messing with dark magic?!" exclaimed Karai. Akemi nodded. They were back at the lair and Shini had an ice pack on her head. 

 

"Did you really need to knee me in the head?" groaned Shini. Raph dismissed her question with his own. 

 

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?!" he growled. Shini turned her head to answer.

 

"It didn't come to mind." she said plainly. Akemi stood up from sitting. 

 

"Alright, I think it's about time I leave." spoke Akemi. Shini smirked at her. 

 

"Your really leaving at a time like this?" questioned Shini. Akemi smiled. 

 

"I have to," she said "There's things have to do." Shini nodded and her friend left leaving the four behind. 

 

"So where to look for your brothers." spoke Shini. Karai shrugged. 

 

"We're gonna have to search the whole city from them, top to bottom." She answered. Mikey entered in on their conversation. 

 

"Maybe Donnie, has a machine in his lab or something." murmured Mikey. Raph pondered for a moment. 

 

"Oo, I remember Donnie, mentioning that the T-phones have track-able signals or something." Shouted Mikey. Everyone blinked for a moment. 

 

"Right then where would Donnie have left this device to track T-phones," said Karai asking Raph and Mikey. 

 

"No Clue." they said in unison. Shini got up and placed her ice pack on the couch. 

 

"Looks like we are going to have to start our search in his lab." Shini spoke. 

 


	7. The Ghost of Tigerclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinigami will be faced with her most dangerous opponent yet.

Karai, Raph, Mikey,and Shini began ransacking Donnie's lab. Mikey picked up a centrifuge and tossed it out of his way sending it crashing to the ground. 

 

"I think we should be a little more considerate of his belongings." suggested Karai as she stared at the broken centrifuge. Raph was looking through drawers that were filled with notes of formulas and blueprints Donnie had recorded over the years. Raph had no luck finding the device. Karai thoroughly looked through the Shellraiser for the tracking device. She walked quickly through the Shellraiser and in the process stubbed her toe very badly. 

 

"Shit." spat Karai. She held her toe in pain. Raph peered through the Shell raiser door and Shini peered in as well. 

 

"Watch your language." Raph said plainly. 

 

"Senpai, keep it clean." spoke Shinigami, innocently. Karai huffed in annoyance and began her search again. Shini had walked away from the open door of the Shellraiser. She went towards the doors of the labs. She opened them slowly and exited the lab. The doors instantly closed behind her with a thud. 

 

"What just happened?" came Raph's voice through the door. Shini decided to open the doors. They wouldn't budge. Raph, Mikey, and Karai started pounding on the doors. Shini was about to call out to them until she saw something move in the corner of her eye. She slowly moved away from the doors and listened closely and walked towards the living room. She felt the air become a little colder than before and then took out her kusarigama ready for battle. 

 

"Hello?" squawked Shinigami. She listened for an answer. When no answer came she slowly began to make her way to lab doors. 

 

"Where's Shini?" squeaked Mikey through the doors. Shini sensed something behind her and turned around. There was nothing. Shini felt chills come up her spine. 

 

"Akemi, stop messing with me!" she growled "I know its you." Suddenly, Shinigami was tossed into the lab doors. 

 

"Shit," she spat. The pounding on the lab doors grew louder. 

 

"Shini!" cried Karai. 

 

"Are you okay?!" shrieked Mikey. 

 

"What the hell's going on out there?!" said Raph in a concerned voice. The pounding grew louder as Shini regained her vision. A phantom like figure stood in front of her. 

 

"Pathetic cub," he spat. Shini's eyes widened with terror. 

 

"No," she breathed, "I killed you, you should be in the afterlife!" Shini was in disbelief. 

 

"You will pay for taking my life." growled Tigerclaw. "With yours" Shini sat there afraid then got up and tried to hit him with her kusarigama. It went right through Tigerclaw. 

 

"That stuff doesn't work on me anymore." he smirked. He grabbed her weapon and pulled her in for a punch in the face. Shini went flying into the lab doors again. 

 

"Seriously, whats going on?!" shrieked Karai. 

 

"Shini, open the doors." cried Raph. Shini could hear someone crying on the other side as well. 

 

"Mikey's crying!" realized Shini to herself, "Tigerclaw's gonna pay for making him scared!" Shini's terror left her suddenly and she attempted to attack Tigerclaw. Her attack went right through him. She pounced like a cat to perch herself at the living room. Tigerclaw then went right through her. Shini shivered. 

 

"Heh, heh," he chuckled, "You're nothing but a mere cub, trying to act like a lion!" 

 

"RAHH!" snarled Shini. She attacked him once more and was knocked into the TV in the living room. TV was now smashed with a big chunk of glass piercing Shini's side. Shini howled in agony. 

 

"Shini!!" cried Karai. 

 

"Come on these doors won't budge!" said Raph, his voice full of panic. 

 

"Shini!!" whimpered Mikey loudly as he sniffled. 

 

"He's a poltergeist," thought Shini, "Which means he's a powerful ghost. Then that means I'm going to need a blo-"

 

Tigerclaw grabbed Shini by the throat. She could feel the air escaping her lungs. She tried grabbing his arm but she couldn't. He was a ghost. He tightened his grip on her neck. Shini began to choke loudly. 

 

"What the hell is going on?!" shrieked Karai. Mikey was crying louder than before.

 

"Sewer apples!" snarled Raph, "I can't figure out what to use for the door!" Shini could hear Raph pounding on the door. 

 

Tigerclaw began to loosen his grip on her neck. He then dropped her only to land a powerful punch right into Shinigami's stomach. Shini was still in the air when this happened and she could feel all the air in her lungs had disappeared. A moment passed. 

 

Shini coughed so loudly that a handful of blood came out her mouth landing on the ground. Mikey's cries were now turning into shrieks of agony and terror. Karai began slamming herself on the door and Raph did the same. 

 

Shini was tossed into the wall leaving cracks on the wall. She quickly pulled the shard of glass from her side. Blood began to gush out and Shini began coughing up more blood. She started to pick herself up. Her witch hat was a few feet away from her. She needed to reach it, it had something for this kind of situation. 

 

She began a run to her hat. Tigerclaw stopped her and pounded her into the ground. He delivered a few blows into her chest. Shini tried to block these but couldn't for his hands went right through her. He picked her up by the head and punched her in the gut. Shini coughed up another ounce of blood. It began to drip down her neck and from her lips. 

 

A loud crash sounded near the lab. Raph and Karai had slammed through the door. Mikey came running out with tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Mikey looked around the lair and so did the others. 

 

Shini's kusarigama was on the stairs going into the lab. Shini's hat was close by the entrance and some pools of blood were near the tire swing. They saw the TV's glass was shattered and had blood on it. And in the middle was the body of Shinigami laying on the living room floor with blood surrounding her. 

 

Karai covered her mouth in horror and tears began to form in her eyes. Mikey ran towards Shini's body still crying. Raph stood there in horror and then made his way to his brother. 

 

"Shini." cried Mikey. Karai rushed over. She quickly checked Shini's pulse. 

 

"Thank God." she whispered under her breath. Before Karai could say something. Raph had gestured for her to stay and he would go get the bandages. 

 

Mikey still held Shini, cradling her and crying. Karai helped him carry her to the couch. Shini's face was filled with pain. She had a cut on her face and blood dripped from her mouth.  Blood was still gushing out from her side. Mikey took a cloth and wiped away the blood on her face. 

 

Raph returned with the AID kit. Karai began putting gauze on top of Shini's side wound. A figure rushed in with tears in her eyes. 

 

"Shini!" she screamed "Is she dead?!" Karai shook her head. 

 

"No she's still alive." she said. 

 

"Barely." says Raph with sorrow in his eyes. The figure came closer.

 

"Thank the Serpents!" sighed Akemi with relief. "I sensed that Shini was in trouble and I made my way as fast as I could." 

 

Mikey was still cradling Shini in his arms crying. 

 

"What has occurred?" asked Akemi. 

 

"We don't know." said Raph. 

 

"It started with Shini walking out of the lab then the doors shut right behind her." Karai explained. "Next thing we knew, we were pounding on the doors. Then we heard something hit the doors and the sounds of chains or a kusarigama to be exact."

 

"It wasn't until the next slamming on the door that Mikey began to start crying." spoke Raph. "We heard fighting outside. Then we hear this loud shatter and shortly after choking noises and a loud crunch and a big cough, that's when Mikey started screaming and crying like a crazy person."

 

"After all that the coughing continued and there was loud noises continuing." frowned Karai, "We were able to burst the doors open and that's how we found Shini laying on the floor."

 

Akemi nodded then frowned. Her fists began to tightened. She then began walking towards the end of the lair.

 

"Where are you going?" asked Raph. Akemi turned her head.

 

She responded with a tone filled with anger and hatred "To find the bastard that hurt Shini."

 

She then disappeared as she came. Raph and Karai looked back at Shini. Mikey was stilling cradling her in his arms, whimpering. 

 

Author's Note: Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed reading this. I made it a little longer this time since I didn't update that much. Also poor Shini! We finally see Tigerclaw! He's a ghost though. Not cool, Shini was at a disadvantage. Well sorry for this very dark chapter, I promise the next one is going to lighter than this chapter. 

 

Words you may want definition

 

Akemi- pronounced (ahk-eh-me) My OC

 

Kusarigama- the chain with a blade at the end; Shini's weapon of choice

 

Centrifuge- a machine that rapidly mixes chemicals; one of Donnie's devices, this is the centrifuge he found at the Kraang lab when they were fighting the bees.

 

Gauze- this is a medical term; it is a fabric made of either silk, cotton, or linen; it is used to cover up open wounds, to stop further loss of blood. 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Blood Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery maze time

Shini found herself in a maze. The cavern was filled to the rim with purple walls. These paths were narrow. There were a couple of spiraling stair cases and stairs leading up to a second floor. Shinigami walked slowly down a straight narrow pathway. She saw a door and opened it. 

 

Inside was another Shini? No it was a younger Shinigami. She was six years old. Shini's hair was shorter back then. She was in an apartment; she had a desk and a bed and a big window that she left open that day. The breeze grew stronger. Shinigami tapped the eraser on her desk with a bored expression. 

 

Shinigami(six years old) then said "I wish something exciting would happen." 

 

Shinigami immediately slammed the door shut and kept moving through the maze. 

 

"I don't need 'nostalgia' at this moment." she thought and groaned "Damn that memory."

 

She kept walking at a slow pace; the maze had an eerie glow to it. Shini heard something rustle from behind her. She whirled around only to see a familiar face. 

 

Shini let her guard down. It was Mikey. His sweet and innocent face glimmered with hope. She started to walk towards Mikey. 

 

"Thank goodness," she said with relief. "It's good to see a familiar face." She gave Mikey a warm smile. Mikey's smile vanished. 

 

"Stupid Witch." he uttered. Shini's eyes widened. 

 

"What?" she said shocked by Mikey's response. Mikey continued to speak. 

 

"You, you played with my head!" he shouted pointing a finger at her. 

 

"How?!" she said starting to lose her calmness. 

 

"I thought you were better than this." he growled, "Killing someone? heh, I don't date murderers."

 

Shini began to tighten her fists into a ball. 

 

"I killed Tigerclaw, to protect, not because I wanted to." uttered Shini. 

 

"Your excuses are now meaningless." He snarled, "Heck, I was going to ask you out but never mind that. I already liked someone else who was better than you to begin with!" Shini began to show agony on her face and flinched after his statement. 

 

Tears began to fill her eyes. She started running away as her tears fell on the ground. Shini took a right then a left and bumped into Raphael.

 

She quickly rubbed away her tears before standing up and facing him. 

 

"What's wrong?" sneered Raph, "Rejection hit you hard in the ass?" Shini began to whimper and sprint past Raph and continued to turn left then right. It was a dead end and in the end was Karai. 

 

"Senpai!" shouted Shinigami with tears of joy. That happiness was short lived. 

 

"The key" hissed Karai before charging at Shinigami with her blade at the ready. Shini pounced onto the top of the wall, only to be kicked in the gut by Mikey. She fell on the other side of the wall. Raph leaped out of nowhere about to stab Shini with his sais. Out of nowhere came a light. 

 

A girl with a scepter with an hourglass appeared. She grabbed Shini off the floor in time when Raph attacked with his sais. They floated in the air. The mysterious girl took Shini to a different part of the maze. This part was upside down and near a staircase. The girl placed Shini on the floor carefully and slowly landed herself. 

 

"You okay?" she asked. Shini wiped away any remaining tears. 

 

"Yes, I'm fine." she whispered. 

 

"Really?" the girl questioned, "Cause you look like a mess." Shini looked at herself. 

 

"Hey!" Shini snarled. She got back on her feet about to bring out her kusarigama. 

 

"What's wrong with the way I look?"growled Shini. 

 

"uuh." said the girl, "Never mind, but that reminds me, I never asked for your name."

 

"It's proper that you state your own name first before asking for someone's name." said Shini with a bit of annoyance in her tone. 

 

"My name is Renet." smiled Renet. Shini raised an eyebrow. 

 

She answered "Shinigami." The girl blinked rapidly. 

 

"A demon name?" she questioned "Why would someone name their child that?" 

 

"Whoa, we're not close and we aren't friends, so slow your role." growled Shini. Renet kindly smiled and Shini shifted uneasily. 

 

"So um," started Renet, "Why are you in the Maze of Lost Souls?"Shini flinched then shook her head. 

 

"Wha?" uttered Shini. Renet nodded in understanding and began to explain. 

 

"First of all," she stated, "This is where all souls go when they've lost their way. You would only be here if you are slowly dying." Shini eyes widened.

 

"What?!" she said in a panic, "I'm only 16 will be 17 this June, I'm too young to die! and wait does that mean you're dying too?"

 

"Calm down," reassured Renet, "I came to help also I am not slowly dying and have just traveled to this realm by accident." Shini nodded in understanding.

 

"Well that explains why your dressed like a space nerd." mumbled Shini. 

 

"Hey!" shouted Renet. Shini saw she had offended Renet and switched to a different topic. 

 

"Say have you ever tried plucking your eyebrows?" asked Shini. 

 

Renet didn't answer her "Geez, I came to get you out of this dump so giving me a little cooperation would be nice." Shini was a little displeased and decided to say one more thing. She walked towards Renet and stood next to her.

 

"If you're not going to pluck your eyebrows, at least pluck your nose hairs, they're way too long." cackled Shinigami. Renet covered her nose as her cheeks turned red. 

 

Still covering her nose Renet said "You ungrateful mule." Shini whipped out her kusarigama and hit Renet in the head. Then Mikey appeared in front of them. They didn't know what he would do next.

 

 

Mikey uttered "Blood" Karai appeared before Renet and Shini. She hissed under her breath then said. 

 

"Key" Mikey and Karai charged towards Renet and Mikey. Renet glided through the air as Shini leaped onto a staircase. Mikey joined her on the stair case and began whipping his nunchuks at her. Shini looked distraught and this seemed to please Mikey. 

 

"Aww, what's the matter?" teased Mikey, "Somebody gonna cry? If you do, your mascara will drip down your face." Shini gasped at hearing this and began to grow a little angry. 

 

"This is not the Mikey I know," thought Shini, "But do I know the real Mikey?" Shinigami continuously dodged Mikey's attempted strikes.  

 

Renet grabbed Shinigami by the leg and glided away from Mikey and Karai who started throwing ninja stars. Renet took Shini to a dead end of some sort. It looked like a dead end but was actually a secret staircase. 

 

"Whew," sighed Renet, "That was close." Shini shook her head. 

 

"Never mind about that," huffed Shini, "I need to get out of here." Renet nodded and walked towards her. 

 

"Well your vital signs are fine except maybe there's some unfinished business here." spoke Renet. 

 

"Uh, like what kind of business?" asked Shini, cocking her head to the side. 

 

"Well, that Mikey and Karai uttered Blood and Key; does that ring a bell?" 

 

"I think it does a little. Wait a minute how do you know their names?!" 

 

"I've met them once before."

 

"Oh, well, back on topic, I remember Karai saying key before you appeared." Renet rubbed her temples for a second. 

 

"Hm, well then I think your message was Blood Key." suggested Renet, "Does that sound familiar to you?" Shini nodded happily. 

 

"Yes it does," Shini smiled. Renet smiled back. Renet then inched over a little closer. 

 

"You mind telling me what it means?" begged Renet with curiosity. Shini gave her a glare which gesture 'your in my personal space'. Renet backed away. 

 

"It's a secret technique that my friend uses that seals away ghosts." explained Shini. Renet seemed fascinated in the topic.

 

"Oo, cool but why would your message be blood key?" questioned Renet. Shini sighed a breath of resignation. 

 

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for this poltergeist named Tigerclaw." groaned Shini. 

 

"Tigerclaw?" questioned Renet. "How do you know a ghost's name?" Shini sighed again. 

 

"He was an enemy in New York, I killed him to protect the town from him." said Shini, "He already caused enough trouble and he came back from the dead to kill me." Renet nodded in understanding then cleared her throat. 

 

"Then you can exit at that staircase into the real world." said Renet pointing at the staircase to Shini's left. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" growled Shini in annoyance. 

 

"I didn't know that was the exit until the sign above it appeared saying exit!" justified Renet. 

 

Shini started to look for the supposed sign saying "Like hell there's- Oh my gosh there is." A wooden sign hung from above the exit. Renet began smiling. 

 

"You know I'm right." said Renet with a big smile. Shini shrugged and walked into the exit. She heard Renet's voice for the final time. 

 

"Until we meet again!" she said. 

 

Shinigami awoke slowly, she could hear people yelling her name.

 

"Shini, Shini,Shini!" Shini regained her vision and looked up to see Mikey. He had a worried expression on his face and he looked like he was crying. He hugged her immediately. She gave him a faint smile. He soon released his grip and looked at her.

 

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. 

 

"I'm fine," she answered, "But I need to find the Blood Key now."

 

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing this as well. Okay so let me put down a definition for this words that may not be well known. 

 

Tremor's Little Dictionary (XD came up with just right now)

 

distraught- agitated or very upset

 

mascara- makeup that thickens and darkens eyelashes

 

resignation- an act of giving up or retiring

 

 


	9. Key Searching and Searing Pain

“I'm fine," she said, "But I need to go find the blood key now." Mikey blinked then answered with curiosity.

 

"What's a blood key?" He asked. Shini shook her head. 

 

"Nothing you need to worry about." Shini spoke. "I'll be right back." Shini attempted to get off the couch but fell; Mikey grabbed her as she descended. 

 

"Easy now," cooed Mikey, "You're hurt pretty badly you need to rest." Shini shook her head. 

 

"I need to find something important." Shini spoke quietly, "It's for everyone's safety." Shini covered herself in red smoke and appeared at the entrance of the lair. She collapsed immediately as she appeared. Mikey ran towards her fallen figure and put her on his back. 

 

"Well if it's that important then let's find it together." suggested Mikey. 

 

"Sure that's fine." she said. Mikey went through the entrance and ran to the nearest manhole cover opening. He climbed the ladder slowly with Shini on his back. Once he reached the top of the ladder he slowly pushed the man hole cover open. He looked back and forth for any people that could become witnesses of seeing mutant turtles. 

 

He climbed up out of the hole and slowly took Shini off his back. Mikey put one of her arms on his shoulder so she could stand. 

 

"Okay so where do we look for this blood key?" Mikey asked. Shini turned her head to look Mikey in the eyes. 

 

"Let's first get on the roof tops so people don't spot us." spoke Shini. Mikey nodded and picked Shini up, bridal style. Shini turned red in the face as Mikey leaped from ledge to ledge to reach the top of the brick building. He then set her down gently on a vent. 

 

"Now about the blood key." said Mikey. Shini smiled at him and realized that her whole left leg was covered in bandages. She also noticed that she had bandages around her rib cage. 

 

"Wow, Tigerclaw had no mercy on me." thought Shini. Mikey patted her on the head. 

 

"Tired?" he asked. She shook her head and began to speak. 

 

"Before I tell you a story," she said, "May I ask how long I have been out like a light?" 

 

Mikey frowned "A little over two weeks." Shini nodded and asked.

 

"Did they find Leo, Casey, April, and Donnie?" Mikey simply responded with a no and Shini sighed. 

 

"Okay so here's the story," She began, "Long time ago.."

 

Cuts to flashback/story-

 

Akemi was 5 years old. She pounced back and forth in the cave. Shini gave her a wary glance. 

 

"So, you were saying?" spoke a 5 year old Shinigami. Akemi stopped and stood up and looked at Shini with a fiery look in her eyes. 

 

"I want to use blood as a sealing formula." Akemi stated. Shini cackled at the thought. 

 

"I doubt that will work."

 

"You doubt a lot of things, Shi-shi." groaned Akemi.

 

"Well, I still don't think this is a good idea." sighed Shini, "What happens if you fail?" Akemi started to move from her former position and walked forwards. She stood next to Shini her face turned. She placed a hand on Shini's shoulder.

 

"The others..... they worry about you." spoke Akemi in a soft whisper. "The darkness, in your heart becomes stronger each day. Your kindness is slowly etching away from you, eventually you will become what you and I fear." Shini nodded slowly. 

 

Akemi left the room and went to her room. There was many canisters of a red substance. Blood. She slowly mixed up many concoctions with the blood until she felt it was set. Akemi wanted to test her little creation but she didn't know where. She then decided to place it on her fore arm; a perfect blank canvas. With her left pointer finger she stuck it into the small clear jar filled with her creation. She took her left pointer finger out and the blood began to drip. She slowly wrote the Katakana for the word blade. The word began to glow. Akemi smiled; She knew what to do with this.

 

"So you see, that this creation of Akemi's is special and it's called the blood key." spoke Shini(present time 16 years old). Mikey nodded then gave an impish grin.  

 

"So why do you need her special power right now?" asked Mikey raising an eyebrow. He sat across from Shinigami who was sitting on the vent. He was on the roof top floor looking up at Shini like a little kid. 

 

"To stop Tigerclaw," she stated plainly, "He almost killed me last time." Mikey's eyes widened. 

 

"Tigerclaw?!" he shrieked, "How did he get into the lair?!" 

 

"He's a poltergeist, now." Shini said. Mikey looked her in the eyes while his head filled with questions. 

 

"Wait. He's dead?" he asked. Shini nodded.

 

"How?" came Mikey's follow up question. Shini was about to speak.

 

She began, "Well, um." 

 

"Tell him!" Shini thought, "He's understanding, he'll-"

 

An image of a purple maze appeared in Shini's head. She was standing across from Mikey. Mikey's impish grin turned into anger. 

 

"Damn witch," he said, "I don't date murderers!"

 

"YOU, messed with my head!" 

 

Shinigami shuddered. Mikey was nudging her.

 

"Shini!" he said, "Earth to Shini!" Shini awoke from her somewhat like trance.

 

"Oh right, well I don't know how Tigerclaw was killed." lied Shini. Mikey gave a understanding look and peered at the rooftops then back at Shini. 

 

"So where do we find your friend?" asked Mikey. Shini put a finger to her chin.

 

Shini said "Now let me see,"

 

A few hours later...

 

Mikey began running around an abandoned factory. 

 

"This was so not what I expected!" he yelled. He was now running in circles trying to escape a flying mouser twice the size of its original model. Shini had sat herself on the rusted railing. She whipped out her kusarigama and took down one of the flying mousers chasing Mikey. There were two left. 

 

Mikey ran around the stairwell as Shini took down the last two flying Mousers. Shini cheered with glee. Something sneaked up behind Shini and sprayed some mysterious powder. Shini's eyes fluttered and she fell off the railing. Mikey caught her before she hit the first floor ground.

 

"Shini!" Mikey shouted, "You okay?!" Mikey carried Shini bridle style and stared at her face. Her eyes were only half open and she responded suddenly. 

 

"You're-so ador-able, " She chuckled groggily as she grabbed his cheek. "Q-uite handsome-too." 

 

Shini made weird little snorts unlike her usual laugh. 

 

"There is something seriously wrong here!" thought Mikey. He quickly left the abandoned factory and pounced from building to building to the west. Mikey sensed that they were being followed. He picked up his pace. 

 

The figure kept pace with Mikey. 

 

"Mother, I-don't wanta have-drinks," spoke Shini; sounding drunk.  A burst of laughter came echoing from behind them. 

 

"What-wha- hahaha-the-he-haha-ll?" laughed a familiar face. "y-y-haha-ou didn't-haha-drug-he-r-haha did you?" Mikey turned around, a girl in white clothes was on the roof top floor behind him laughing hysterically. 

 

"What did you say?" asked Mikey innocently. Akemi stood up and stifled her laugh. 

 

"I asked if you drugged her I mean she is injured right, I think you might have-" spoke Akemi.

 

"NO!" shouted Mikey alarmed, "Shini got hit by something and now she's not thinking straight."

 

Shini put up her pointer figure still in Mikey's arms and said.

 

"The-talk-ing p-arrut's right." spoke Shini groggily swaying her head. Akemi began cackling after that. 

 

"Ahem, " said Akemi, clearing her throat, "Let's take her to a safe location." Akemi took the lead and Mikey followed right behind her with Shini in his arms. 

 

"W-vhere are we-go-ing Ted-dy?" squealed Shini groggily. Mikey blushed.

 

"Relax Mikey," spoke Akemi slowing down on a gray brick roof top. "She seems totally out of it so she isn't aware of what she's saying." Mikey noticed a rectangular object in Akemi's hands. 

 

"Wait a minute you've been recording this whole time?!" questioned Mikey. 

 

"Hell yeah I am!" She cheered "Couldn't miss up the chance to see Shi-shi act weird!" 

 

"Shi-shi?" asked Mikey. 

 

"It's the nickname I gave her when we were little." explained Akemi. "Alright see that place? we're heading in." Mikey followed Akemi to this place; from the outside it looked like a place where motorcycle gangs would go. It had a big sign on it saying: Sawtooth Tavern. 

 

Akemi and Mikey entered the tavern, blasting music and cheering became evident. There was a stairway that lead to a up stairs. Akemi walked towards this narrow wood staircase and Mikey did the same. At the top of the staircase was a wooden door. Akemi turned the knob and saw the most unexpected scene. Donnie was holding April by the waist while April had her arms around Donnie's neck. 

 

They were in a position of about to kiss. They turned bright red and stood still. 

 

Shinigami said in a drunk way "Gi-ve that seal- a-bottle!" Akemi and Mikey began snickering from the response and Donnie and April pretended that nothing happened. 

 

"Uh, so what is with Shini?" asked April, changing the subject. 

 

"She got hit by this powder." spoke Mikey. 

 

"She's in some stat of semi-consciousness." chimed Akemi, "So she basically, say-haha-ing things-hahhaaha!" Akemi couldn't stop laughing. 

 

"She's trying to say that Shini is not aware of what she is saying." said Mikey, translating. Donnie nodded. 

 

"If I can get a sample." spoke Donnie, "I could find a cure." Donnie got a swab and tried to use it. 

 

Shini smacked it out of his hands and shouted "Get-away fr-om me Grand-ma!" Shini flailed for a second then went back to a limp body. Donnie was very annoyed by this and raised his hand. 

 

"If you slap my friend, you'll regret it." cooed Akemi with a devil like grin. Donnie quickly picked up the swab and grabbed some of the equipment. 

 

"Shini's gonna be safe right?" asked Mikey. Akemi gave him a reassuring nod. Mikey headed for the exit.

 

"Where are you going?" asked Akemi. Mikey kept his back turned and whispered these words; quietly so April and Donnie couldn't hear. 

 

"I'm going where I need to go." he said with a lot of bitterness. 


	10. Mikey’s Vendetta Part 1

Mikey slammed the door of the mini condo in the tavern. He quietly made his way down the lumber wood narrow stairway. Mikey could feel a type of energy surround him, in fact it filled him with energy, for once he felt...powerful. He smirked at the pleasure and walked towards a red wood door to exit the tavern. 

 

He breathed in the crisp air of New York. He looked back and forth then made his way to the closet alley way. There he saw a black cat digging through the trash. Mikey approached the wild cat. 

 

"Mew," purred the cat. Mikey's glare on the cat softened. The cat reminded him of Shini and how much she loved cats. Mikey shrugged off the thought when there was no more to think about. He crawled up a rickety old brick building like a spider and pounced onto the next building like a cougar hunting its prey. 

 

The night was still young, Mikey knew right in that moment with a snort. 

 

"This is gonna be a long night."

 

Back at the lair....

 

A ringing noise echoed through the lair. Karai was sleeping on a tatami mat in the dojo. She was asleep but slowly began to awake as she heard the ringing noise. Karai finally had enough of the ringing noise and stormed out of the dojo. She made her way to the living room, not noticing the missing figures on the couch. She walked to Raph's door with an annoyed expression on her face. 

 

"Raph! turn off your damn T-phone!" She shouted as she pounded her fist on the door. Raph opened the door. 

 

"My phone's not in my room, Lady!" growled a half asleep Raph. Raph could barely keep himself awake as he and Karai made their way to the kitchen, not noticing that Mikey and Shini were missing. Raph had left his T-phone face down on the kitchen table. Karai stood at one end of the table as Raph stood on the other with his T-phone. He yawned before picking up the ringing device. 

 

In an instant his eyes were wide open and simultaneously he jumped and fell on the ground with his phone. Karai was concerned and made her way to the other side of the table. 

 

"Is Leo calling?!" asked Karai with evident glee. Raph was still on the ground his t-phone was close to his face. 

 

"Uh, no it's not Leo," groaned Raph, "Why was that your first answer?" Karai began to have a little blush. 

 

"No reason," she quickly answered, "Who's calling?" Raph stood up and rubbed his back. He fell on his shell pretty hard. 

 

"It's Akemi." he said now fully awake. "How the hell did she get my phone number?!" Karai smirked. 

 

"She asked for it." she said. Raph frowned. The phone was still ringing and Raph decided to click the button to respond. 

 

"Hello?" he said into the phone. 

 

"Finally!" yelled Akemi through the phone. "What took you so long to answer?" Karai had a grin that stated that she was gonna say something Raph didn't like. He quickly covered her mouth with one hand and answered.

 

"I was fast asleep." 

 

"Oh? that so?" cooed Akemi through the phone. "Well, I found your brother."

 

"Which one?!" gasped Raph. 

 

"Well, I actually found two, and Shini- wait just come over to Sawtooth Tavern!" groaned Akemi. "It's west of your home, I'll explain to you there."

 

"FINE," said Raph gritting his teeth on the other side of the phone. 

 

"Love ya," giggled Akemi, "Muwah"(Akemi made a kissing noise through the phone) 

 

Akemi went off the call and Raph had turned pink in the face after her last words. 

 

"Aww, did she ask you out on a date?" asked Karai giving him a slyly grin. 

 

"No she didn't!" he snarled, "She said she found one of my brothers!" Karai's eyes widened at the news. 

 

"Which one?" she asked. 

 

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me!" groaned Raph, "She told me to head to Sawtooth Tavern to meet her."

 

"So like a date right?" questioned Karai, "Because I wasn't invited." Raph shook his head and grabbed Karai by the arm. As they made their way to the living room they noticed that Shinigami and Mikey were no longer on the couch. Karai and Raph's eyes were wide open. 

 

"I'm guessing Shini decided to head out on her own." Karai said slowly. "Stubborn sometimes, as always." Raph facepalmed. 

 

"Along with that clown following her on her heels." uttered Raph. "Maybe the brother Akemi found is Mikey." Karai thought for a moment; considering the possibility. Raph beckoned her to follow him.

 

"Come on!" he said as they left the lair. 

 

Sawtooth Tavern...

 

Raph slowly walked up the narrow stairway leading to a mini condo. Karai was right behind him. Raph knocked on the door. The door was opened by Akemi herself. 

 

"Please, come in," She said politely. Raph and Karai entered the room causally. Raph and Karai gasped when they saw Donnie and April. 

 

"Donnie! April!" smiled Raph as he gave them a hug. "How did you find them?" He looked towards Akemi for an explanation. 

 

"Well you see I was searching for the person who hurt Shini and so I see this factory filled to the brim with ninjas in red uniforms." She said, "I took them all out and I saw Donnie and April trapped inside a metal and wood cell that they were mostly surrounding."

 

Karai nodded then flinched when she saw Shinigami. Shini was unconscious laying there like a corpse on the soft, brown, mini sofa. 

 

"How did she get here?!" Karai spoke with concern. 

 

"Mikey carried her to the Tavern after Shini got hit with something." explained Akemi. 

 

"Shini is not fully herself, she's been poisoned in a way." spoke April. 

 

"And I'm trying to figure out a solution for Shinigami." stated Donnie as he kept testing his concoctions. "Shini has also been saying some weird things, not on purpose of course. Basically, she's totally out of it." Raph nodded then faced Akemi. 

 

"Where's Mikey?" asked Raph. Akemi put a finger to her chin. 

 

"He said he needed to go somewhere." huffed Akemi. 

 

"And where is that?" asked Raph raising his eyebrow. Karai was leaning on a wall watching them amused, while April felt like she was intruding and walked towards Donnie to assist him. Donnie was still trying to figure out how to cure Shinigami of her condition. So far he was unsuccessful. 

 

After a moment of no response from Akemi, she finally answered Raph. 

 

"Say what took you so long to answer the phone?" asked Akemi with a slyly look on her face. Karai was no longer leaning on the wall, she responded for Raph.

 

"When you called him, he was so happy that he jumped for glee and didn't know what to do next." Akemi began to turn a shade of pink which was very noticeable because of her white skin. Karai began laughing and Raph began to scold her also embarrassed as well. The room was now filled with laughter as the question of where Mikey went remained unanswered.

 

On the rooftops...

 

Mikey had changed his bright orange bandana for a black one, as dark as night. Mikey also had a long scratch on his arm. It was dripping down his skin it wasn't red it was black. The ends of his black bandana were longer than his orange bandana and they swayed in the wind like they had a mind of its own. Mikey was in a crouching stance; one leg forward the other one back and one hand on his forward leg and his other arm touching the ground. 

 

Mikey took out his t-phone to check the time. It was midnight. He placed the phone back in his pocket or whatever you call it. He peered down at the street below him. An occasional car went driving by but it was mostly empty; almost like abandoned. Mikey closed his eyes and breathed in and out. 

 

"How is she?" he asked his eyes still closed. Akemi stood behind him her arms crossed. 

 

"She's fine but finding a cure is becoming troublesome." spoke Akemi with a whisper. "Ya know, I didn't tell your brothers where you went."

 

"I appreciate it." spoke Mikey as he turned to face her. "I'm glad you came."

 

"Your welcome, I guess," huffed Akemi rolling her eyes. Mikey grinned.

 

"We're hunting ourselves a ghost." he said. 

 

"Oh yeah?" croaked Akemi, "So why the ghost?" She raised an eyebrow at his statement. 

 

"It's a poltergeist named Tigerclaw," Mikey said bitterly, "The one who tried to kill Shinigami."

 

"I see," cackled Akemi with amusement. "So, not looking for your remaining friends?"

 

Mikey didn't answer, he shrugged off the question. This gave Akemi enough information to understand what was unfolding before her. 

 

"I see," she smiled, "So you wanna clean up Shini's mess, huh?" Mikey's attention became more aware.

"Her mess?" he said concerned. 

 

"Oh?" said Akemi, "She didn't tell you?" Mikey shook his head and gestured for her to continue. 

 

"She killed Tigerclaw to protect everyone," Sighed Akemi, "This was her own doing."

 

Mikey shook his head rapidly. 

 

"No that isn't right!" shouted Mikey, "You're lying!" Akemi sighed and shook her head slowly. 

 

"I'm afraid not," she uttered, "She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to see her as a monster." Mikey stood there almost dazed but in a state of shock. 

 

"But sadly, she is slowly becoming what she and I fear most." said Akemi, hushly. She sat beside Mikey and Mikey made sure he was paying attention. 

 

"And what is that?" he stated plainly. Akemi closed her eyes before speaking.

 

"It's becoming a demon, a heartless... of this world."


	11. Mikey’s Vendetta Part 2

A demon, a heartless...of this world." Mikey shook his head in disbelief. 

 

"I don't see anything heartless in her." he growled, "She's kind, and beautiful, and has an innocent charm." Akemi sighed.

 

"Yes, she does, but she hides her..." started Akemi. Mikey blinked twice, uncomfortable of what Akemi might say. 

 

"Insecurities and her mistakes." finished Akemi, "She may seem perfect but on the inside you can see all her rough edges and I mean all of them." Akemi had a dark grin on.

 

"GROSS,AKEMI!" squealed Mikey, "I'M NOT LOOKING ANYWHERE INSIDE HER!" Akemi cocked her head for a moment and chuckled at Mikey's panicked expression. 

 

"Okay, okay," cooed Akemi, "You say that now but you will want to look later." Mikey shook his head rapidly; so fast that his head looked like a globe that was pink. 

 

"Nuh-uh, What is wrong with you?!" Mikey shouted. Akemi laughed a fit of cute chuckles; the loudest Mikey had ever heard her laugh. 

 

"My serpents, I was just kidding," chuckled Akemi, "I don't usually get to play around like this." Mikey sighed and tugged on her pointy ear. 

 

"Come on! We're hunting Tigerclaw and I need your blood key technique!" shouted Mikey. He stood up and began walking to the edge of the roof top to the gray one. Akemi stood up.

 

"How do you know my secret technique?" asked Akemi. Mikey stopped walking and turned around to face her. 

 

"I asked Shini about your technique." huffed Mikey closing his eyes for a moment. Mikey opened his eyes and flinched when he saw that Akemi was standing next to him instead of in front of him.  

 

"What the-" 

 

Smirking she said "Looks like somebody's been sweet talking Shini; damn your a player, Mikester." Mikey shook his head. 

 

"Any ideas where a ghost might go?" asked Mikey. Akemi smiled. 

 

"I know a few."

 

Back at Sawtooth Tavern in the Mini condo. 

 

Karai watched as Shini slept silently. Donnie was still working on a cure and April was just reading a book. Raph was pacing back and forth throughout the condo. Karai directed her attention towards Raph. 

 

"You worried about your Girrrlfrriend?" purred Karai. Raph's worried expression turned into anger and he faced Karai. 

 

"She's not my Girlfriend!" He shouted; his face as red as his bandana. 

 

"Uh-huh, yeah surre Raph." said Donnie turning his head for a moment before going back to work. Raph lunged at Donnie and Donnie began running around the condo. 

 

"Stop this now!" shouted April. 

 

"You didn't have to go that far." sighed Karai. She put her hand to her face slowly shaking her head in disapproval. Raph almost caught Donnie when a black foot tripped him. Raph flipped forwards, resulting in him landing in some folding chairs. 

 

"OW!" exclaimed Raph as he laid on his back surrounded by fold up chairs. Shinigami stood tall with a little bit of amusement showing. 

 

"You're causing a mess," she spoke, "You need to relax." Raph growled at her from where he laid. Karai gave Shini a hug and April and Donnie gathered over. 

 

"Damn witch," uttered Raph under his breath.

 

"Shini, you're okay," smiled Karai. Shini stared around at everyone as Raph got back up to his feet. 

 

"How did I get here?" asked Shini, "How did you guys get here and where did Mikey go?" Karai, April, Donnie, and Raph were silent for a moment. 

 

"Me and April were rescued by this girl named Akemi," Spoke Donnie, "That's how we got here." Shini nodded in understanding. 

 

"Akemi called Raph and I to come over, saying she found a brother," answered Karai, "And you got here via Mikey."

 

"You seemed to be in some type of state when Mikey brought you here." Donnie stated, "I was trying to cure you but looks like I don't have to." Shini raised her eyebrow. 

 

"Thanks for the answers but where's Mikey?" repeated Shini. Raph groaned.

 

"You're psycho friend said, even herself she didn't know where he went!" 

 

"Don't disrespect my friend!" growled Shini. Donnie decided to intervene. 

 

He piped up "It seems suspicious though, when we asked where Mikey went, she answered with a unnecessary question." Shini's face lit up. 

 

She smiled "That means she is lying, and she knows where Mikey..Shit!" Shini sprinted for the door. Everyone else whirled around to see Shini opening the door. Before anyone can speak Shini had left the condo. Raph followed along with everyone else in tow. When they reached the bottom of the stairs of the Tavern; the exit door slowly closed itself shut. Donnie opened the door and everyone exited along with Donnie following behind. 

 

"Damn, this is the fastest I've ever seen Shini sprint!" exclaimed Karai as she sprinted and jump climbed the walls to follow. They followed Shini as she leapt on the roof tops heading southwest. They finally caught up to Shini after two minutes passed. Raph was the first to be able to catch up to Shini. He ran next to her keeping pace. 

 

"What's bad about Akemi only knowing where Mikey is?" asked Raph. Shini breathed in deeply as she sprinted. 

 

"She has these weird habits and-" spoke Shini. "I just don't want Mikey picking up any of her rude habits." Shini pushed forward now in front of Raph; sprinting faster than before. 

 

"How do you find a person a like that?!" panted Donnie as he slowly caught up with Shini. 

 

Shini huffed out these words, "I didn't find her....she found me." 

 

On the other edge of town...

 

"Why a old fortune cookie factory?" asked Mikey grumpily. He had his arms crossed as he spoke. Akemi and Mikey stood on a roof top across from this cookie factory. The cookie factory had lanterns strung around the entrance and the building had a jade green hue to it. 

 

"Well, there's something I need from there in order to track down Tigerclaw." sighed Akemi. Mikey sighed and nodded. Akemi and Mikey quickly pounced on a wire and landed on the cookie factory roof.  Akemi pointed at a partially broken window on the right side of the building and went in. 

 

There was noises in this factory. Mikey and Akemi had entered the building on the second floor; a surprising abnormality. The walls were painted with with a light purple and some parts of the wall had the purple dragons insignia graffiti-ed on it. The purple dragons were messing around and chit chatting unaware of Mikey and Akemi's presence. Mikey followed his instinct and hid in the shadows so the purple dragons wouldn't see him. He was expecting Akemi to do the same and but she had other ideas.

 

She walked down the stairs close to the railing and walked right up to one of the purple dragons. 

 

"Hello, gorgeous," cooed a skinny purple dragon. Akemi gave him a glance of disinterest. 

 

"Don't call me that." she spat, "Do you have my UCC kit?" The group of three stared down at the ground as Akemi stood tall among them. One with more meat on his bones stepped forward with a quiet voice. 

 

"Miss, someone stole the kit," he said. Akemi scoffed. 

 

"Apparently you are not to be trusted with nothing, besides what's in between your legs." She snarled. The purple dragons flinched at her statement and lowered their heads. 

 

"We'll tell you who stole it." spoke a long haired purple dragon. Akemi put a hand in front of her. 

 

"No need," she spat, "You've already out lived your purpose!" The purple dragons' eyes widened. They began to walk backwards; away from Akemi. 

 

"No please, we can get 'em back!" shouted one of them. 

 

"Honest, we can get them." spoke another. Akemi advanced on them as they walked backwards; closer to the exit. 

 

"You said you were better than this." she snarled. This time the snarl sounded like an actual animal. The men cowered in fear. 

 

"Heck, I can read you easily, you took this job not for honor but for your own self pleasures," She snarled loudly, "And that was, what I have on my chest!" Akemi grabbed one by the head and the others sprinted for the exit. 

 

With one hand Akemi threw two throwing knives at the same time, hitting the two running men in the back of the head with astonishing precision. They both fell to the floor. Dead. 

 

Mikey removed himself from the shadows and stood behind Akemi. She was still holding onto the man; tightening her grip and gritting her teeth. The purple dragon began to whimper. 

 

Mikey could see malice in Akemi's eyes. 

 

"AKEMI!" he shouted. This seemed to jerk Akemi out of her animal like instincts. She quickly turned her head to see Mikey walking towards her. Since Akemi had slowly descended from her anger; her grip on the man loosened. The purple dragon saw this as an opening to get away. He quickly and successfully drove his fist into her throat. 

 

A snapping noise could be heard throughout the factory. Akemi immediately let go of the man's head and fell to her knees. She clutched her throat with both hands her mouth wide open gasping and her eyes were wide open; giving off that she was gawping. The man ran for the exit as he turned his head to shout this at Akemi. 

 

"That's what you get, Slut!" He opened the door and exited. Mikey ignored him and knelt next to Akemi with worried eyes. She looked like she was gawping; her eyes wide open. Then you could hear loud breathing. 

 

"I'm so sorry!" cried Mikey, "I got you hurt." He helped Akemi up to her feet. Akemi didn't answer him. 

 

'Don't blame yourself Mikey,' Akemi telepathically said. Mikey shook his head when he heard her voice in his head. 

 

"What the-"

 

'Mikey, I had this coming,' Mikey cocked his head to the side. Akemi stood there not moving her lips.

 

'Yes I can speak to you like this. I have to do this because my voice has left me.' (Note' Akemi speaking like to him telepathically)

 

Mikey nodded his head. He turned to the corpses on the ground.

 

"What do we do with these guys?" asked Mikey. Akemi turned her head towards them. 

 

'Hide the bodies and we're getting that jerk.'  Mikey nodded with Akemi's suggestion and grabbed one of the corpses. Akemi grabbed the other one and they hid them under the stairwell. Mikey was the first to climb out the window and onto the roof. He began sprinting as Akemi finished her business with the corpses. 

 

Mikey spotted the man as he sprinted on the roof tops. Mikey put on a playful grin. 

 

"Akemi style, Kusarigama blitz!" he shouted. He did fancy tricks with his kusarigama and lassoed the purple dragon like a bull. 

 

"Booyakasha!" shouted Mikey with triumph. He pulled the purple dragon towards him as the man tried to get himself free. Akemi caught up with him and smiled with glee when she saw the purple dragon. 

 

Out of normality she tired to speak, only a squeaky noise came out. She then sent him her message telepathically. 

 

'Well done' she nodded and smiled. Mikey smiled back; his confidence growing was evident. 

 

"So what were you doing to those corpses?" Mikey asked. He held the chains around the purple dragon tightly as he focused his attention somewhere else. 

 

'Whoa, what did you think I was doing?' Akemi had a impish grin on her face. 'You thought I was laying on the corpses?'

 

Mikey raised an eyebrow and moved his head to the side. 

 

"What do you mean laying on?"

 

'Oh? never mind, you'll understand when your older.' Mikey nodded and looked at the struggling purple dragon. 

 

"What do we do with him?" questioned Mikey turning his head to her. 

 

'I'll feed him to my pet.'


	12. Mikey’s Vendetta Part 3

Mikey stood outside of a little apartment. On the fifth floor of emergency stairs. He had his back turned away from the window; the window had the lights on. Akemi told(telepathically, lost voice) Mikey to wait outside as she took care of the purple dragon. 

 

Mikey began to wonder to himself if what Akemi was telling him about Shini was correct. 

 

"It doesn't even make sense," thought Mikey, "Although, I am not that close to her so, Akemi could be right, and that scares me." 

 

"Hey." 

 

Mikey turned his head to see Akemi climbing out of the window and joining him on the emergency stairs. 

 

"You can speak again?!" spoke Mikey with shock. Akemi nodded. 

 

 

"I have a friend who can heal this kind of stuff." 

 

Mikey nodded and stood up from his crouching position. 

 

"What happened to the purple dragon?" he asked. 

 

"My friend is interrogating him." she answered. "No need to worry."

 

"Who is this friend?" questioned Mikey, "Will I ever meet them?" 

 

"In due time, Mikey."

 

Mikey started climbing the roof and Akemi followed. There was a moment of silence. 

 

"So, we're gonna find the kit you, were looking for?" asked Mikey. 

 

"Precisely." spoke Akemi. They began dashing across the roof tops as the sun began to show. It was starting to become dawn. 

 

 

 

 

Raph and Donnie sprinted for the closet manhole cover. Raph and Donnie could not afford to be seen by the humans. This meant that Shini, April and Karai would have to continue the search. They made their way back to the lair. The lair was still the way that Karai and Raph left it; a AID kit on the couch and Raph's open door. Now everyone( not including Mikey and Akemi) gathered at the living room. An eerie silence had crept over them. Donnie was the first to speak up.

 

"You three should take an earpiece," he said, "I can track your progress from the lab and Raph can assist me." They nodded. Donnie handed Karai an earpiece then turned to April. She was fast asleep drooling and snoring. 

 

"Well somebody didn't sleep at all last night." giggled Karai. 

 

"I was expecting this." spoke Donnie, "It's fine, so that means you and Shini-" Donnie stopped speaking noticing that Shinigami was nowhere in sight. Karai's eyes widened and then she groaned. 

 

"Shini," she huffed, "Why do keep doing this?" Karai put the earpiece in her right ear and sprinted out of the lair. Karai had to search for Mikey and Akemi and now Shini too. 

 

The roof tops in New York's China Town...

 

The streets were filled to the brim with people shopping, loitering and who knows what. Mikey and Akemi laid on their stomachs; crawling to the other side of the roof. In daytime a person roof top jumping; especially a mutant would be pretty freaky. Mikey and Akemi were playing a high risk. Both were not human and both did not want to be stopped either. 

 

Once they reached the edge of the brick roof, Akemi jumped from the building landing quietly on the ground like a cat. Mikey attempted to do the same. 

 

Bang! Crack! crunch! crackle! MRoW! scree! plopple! At each noise Akemi made a different look that expressed 'that looks like it hurts'. Mikey groaned as he laid on the cement of the alley on his back. 

 

"Hey. What was that?" said a voice. A shadow crept towards the alley. Akemi quickly grabbed Mikey by the shell and leaped onto the next building, away from the previous. The man stood there looking at a empty alley and without another moment; left. 

 

Atop the building Akemi held Mikey in her arms in a hug. She had covered his mouth so that way he wouldn't make a noise and get them noticed. She slowly removed her hand from his mouth and he gasped. 

 

"That was close." he said with relief. Akemi gave him a small smile and started heading southwest. 

 

 

 

 

Shini had searched the entire west part of New York. Exhaustion was beginning to catch up with her and she was now panting. Sun was starting to shine a spot light on her. She was completely dressed in dark colors. She could feel sweat rolling down her neck. 

 

"Mikey, Where are you?" Shini cried out. She had fallen to her knees on a coarse roof. Shini sat there and meditated. Time seemed to pass by quickly for our little witchling.

 

Mikey was not that far away from Shini. He spotted her sitting there and was about to call her name. He immediately closed his mouth realizing that he didn't want to put her in danger. He was hunting a ghost after all. Akemi seemed to notice Shini and quickly pushed herself to go faster; causing Mikey to have to speed up. 

 

Shini had her eyes closed. She could not see them pass but she could hear them. She spun around in time to see Mikey disappear into a building that wasn't abandoned. She quickly made her way to the building. 

 

Mikey and Akemi were inside this factory. The workers were slowly leaving so Mikey wouldn't have to worry about being seen. Akemi magically pulled out a UCC kit. As Mikey looked out from the second floor at the workers; he could see a little assembly line was closed. This was a soda factory. Mikey pulled his gaze towards Akemi. A shocked expression was evident on his face. 

 

"You killed those purple dragons for the fun of it?!" spoke Mikey backing away. Akemi gave Mikey a look of reassurance. 

 

"No Mikey, I just happened to get another kit from my friend." she reassured. Mikey shook his head; his eyes filled with fear. 

 

"THAT STILL DOESN'T JUSTIFY KILLING THOSE MEN!" he shrieked. "THAT'S SOMETHING A MONSTER DOES!" Akemi lowered her head with shame on her face as Mikey began running for the first floor exit. At the last moment something grabbed Mikey and threw him right into the assembly line. Mikey shook his head still sitting on the floor. His body ached all over and he felt like fire was going up his spine. 

 

He looked up to see the phantom form of-

 

"Tigerclaw!" yelled Mikey, "Your blood seal, Akemi now!" Akemi stood there on the second floor; her head was still hanging low and tears had formed in her eyes. She turned her back to Mikey and mysteriously disappeared; leaving Mikey alone with the poltergeist, Tigerclaw. 

 

Mikey got up and started dodging Tigerclaw's attempts of hurting him. Mikey thought he missed one of the punches but sadly he came out with a long bloody scar. It stung more than anything in the world. Mikey gritted his teeth in pain. While he did this he gave Tigerclaw a opening to punch him in the gut. Mikey fell to the floor after the impact and coughed. He felt his lungs were closing up and the searing pain in his spine returned once more. 

 

Tigerclaw saw another opening and punched Mikey straight in the face. This sent Mikey flying through the air. He hit the wall with a loud thud.  He picked himself off the stone like floor. Blood dripped from his lip. His lip was cut and the pain in his spine urged him to stay down. It was getting harder and harder for Mikey to stand. 

 

Mikey started to have tears come from his eyes. He wiped them away and stood up. He had an expression of agony upon his face. Tigerclaw didn't seem to care and charged at him. Mikey tried to dodge but a sharp pain in his spine stopped him. Tigerclaw successfully hit Mikey in the left shoulder. Mikey tumbled to the ground once more, holding his shoulder. 

 

He took a quick glance to see that a bruise was beginning to form. He gritted his teeth now in anger and agony. 

 

Shini made her way into the factory. It was not as quiet as she predicted. 

 

"No Akemi," she said to herself, "And no-" She spotted Mikey fighting Tigerclaw. It was evident that Mikey was not faring well. He had a bruise on his left shoulder accompanied by a scratch, cut lip, and a fresh black eye on his right. She noticed that Mikey stayed lower on the ground. She quickly pulled herself into the squabble. She released a smoke bomb of her signature red smoke and Mikey and Shini were gone.


	13. Akemi’s >U< Disposition

Mikey laid in Shinigami's arms as Shini tended to his wounds. Mikey was in a state of semi-conscious. He felt his eyes flicker open and closed as his head laid on Shini's shoulder. Shini held him almost like a baby. Rain began to pour down heavily from the skies. 

 

"Akemi's in pain." thought Shini. "I have to find her."  Shini's witch hat blocked the rain like an umbrella. After she finished tending to Mikey's wounds she placed herself and Mikey in a corner where the rain didn't land. The roof drizzled with the rain of a certain someone's sorrow. She sat there with Mikey in her arms. She sat there looking longingly at the dreary sky. 

 

 

 

 

Akemi stood in an alley way; crying. She knew what she did was wrong and yet she didn't care. She hated herself for not caring. She felt that she needed to pay for her actions but she didn't know what. Nothing seemed right anymore and nothing seemed to be getting better either. 

 

"I...I..didn't do as you asked Shini." rasped Akemi, "We had a good code. I'd leave the killing to you and you would leave the data seeking to me." Akemi laid her back on the wall and kept talking to herself. 

 

"I..I'd should let you, no I'm the idiot here. I couldn't even keep the code. No I'm worse than that, to think that I couldn't be anything better than a stupid monster!" She wailed and the rain responded with more dew drops each time she wailed. 

 

"My-my..hatred caught me, my..hate consumed me," wailed Akemi, "What'll I do? No I possibly can't return..I'm danger-ous even to myself." Akemi magically pulled out ghostly chains. She rapped one around her left and the other around her right. 

 

"Stains, blood lust, pain, horror, paranormal chains." she uttered it like an incantation. 

 

"Shu, blades, talons, scimitars, blood moon daggers." she spat and her tears had dried on her face; it now looked like long scratches. 

 

"To blood to horror to hell to fame!" she uttered, "To kill to fight to live to hunt, God make it stop!" Rain poured down in drones now. 

 

"HAOOOOOOOO!" howled Akemi in agony. Lighting began to show in the sky by a distance. 

 

 

 

 

Karai stood on a rooftop and could hear the thunder and lighting pouring from the sky. She kept moving searching for everyone. 

 

She said to herself, "It's like things are dying today." She pounced from roof top to roof top. She didn't look back. 

 

 

 

 

Raph had started searching the main roads of New York on his Shell cycle. He only stopped his search for a moment when he heard a blood curdling cry. 

 

"HAHOOAW!" 

 

Raph stopped and watched the clock in front of him pass for five minutes. He didn't move a muscle for a long time. 

 

"Someone must be in pain," he muttered to himself and steered his motorcycle down a narrower road where he thought the sound had appeared.  

 

 

 

 

An hour had passed and Mikey's eyes began to flutter. He slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of luscious purple lips in front of him. At first he was intrigued and opened his eyes all the way. He could now see the full picture. Shini had her back laid to the wall her black hair had spread-ed out on the wall. Her eyes were closed and she slept soundly not making a snore. 

 

"Like a Goddess," thought Mikey dreamily.  He never got to be this close up and personal near Shinigami. Her posture as she leaned on the wall looked flawless and her breaths were light and controlled. He let his eyes wander out of curiosity. He noticed that her left arm was wrapped around him tightly and the other was hugging him close to the waist. He looked where Shini's legs started and continued til he spotted green. 

 

He widened his eyes. He had been sleeping on his crush for who knows how long? Mikey turned red and squeaked awakening the slumbering beauty. Shini's yellow eyes could see Mikey's surprised expression and she frowned as he crawled out of her lap. 

 

"You're awake I presume?" asked Shini rhetorically. Mikey rubbed his cheeks to have the red leave his face. 

 

"Where's Tigerclaw?" asked Mikey. Shini frowned once more and stood up. 

 

"That is not important." spoke Shini. "I need to find Akemi." 

 

 

 

 

Akemi laid on her side in the alley way. She gritted her teeth and groaned. She moaned in pain as her brain pounded at her skull. She put her hands to her chest to slow her breathing. When that didn't work, she put her hands on her head gripping her skull. 

 

She began to rub her temples and she let out another painful moan. Then almost suddenly she froze. She started writhing in pain and began to breath shallow breaths. The pain was almost too unbearable. Akemi kicked over a trash can next to her. Her whole body writhed in pain and twitched. She grabbed her skull tighter and tighter she then grabbed some of her hair. 

 

"NO!" barked Akemi. She bit her lip to calm herself. 

 

"NO!" she screamed. Her whole body trembled and spas-med and acted in a paralysis. She moaned louder. She could hear footsteps now coming closer. She knew those footsteps all too well. She was barely able to think. Then the only thing that she could say before her adrenaline kicked in was; 

 

"Raphael" At that moment she screamed and the footsteps came closer but with more urgency. Akemi's amber eyes turned into a solid purple and her moaning began louder. The footsteps were almost on top of her now. 

 

Akemi let out a shriek, "NO..nono...NOOO! HAOOW!" 

 

The rain had dissipated along with the lighting and the thunder.


	14. The Hollyhock and The Aloe

The rain had dissipated along with the lighting and the thunder. Raph stood above Akemi. Akemi's body still spasm-ed. Raph looked at her with concerned eyes.

 

"What the heck is going on?" he uttered. He crouched down to look at Akemi. Akemi's eyes were closed and she breathed quickly and shallowly. Her spasms began to grow rapidly with very little intervals. Raph slowly reached out for Akemi's hand. He was checking her pulse. He tried to feel her pulse when suddenly something grabbed his hand. 

 

Raph was tossed into the alleyway wall. He shook off the impact and looked back at Akemi. Her normal amber eyes were now a shade of violet filled with malice. Her spasms had stopped and she had on a toothy grin. Raph stood up with anger. 

 

"Hey! I was just checking if you were okay!" he snarled. Akemi didn't answer him, instead of her playful voice; it was a monstrous snarl. Raph backed away as Akemi charged at him like a wild beast. He dodged to the left and Akemi missed, only skinning him. 

 

"What the hell!" shouted Raph. He pulled out his sais, ready to defend himself. 

 

"I thought we were acquaintances." No answer came but this time the response was words. 

 

"Tvoy trup moy!" Raph paused for a moment confused. Akemi charged at him and he countered with a twirl of his sais. (Akemi said your corpse will be mine!)

 

"English please!" spoke Raph. He quickly made a run for his shell cycle. Akemi was close behind him. He got into the cycle drove away from New York into the forest far away from the city. There hopefully, Akemi wouldn't follow. 

 

 

 

 

"I have to find her Mikey." pleaded Shini. Mikey saw the fear in Shini's eyes. He decided to ask something. 

 

"What's gonna happen to Akemi?" spoke Mikey softly. Shini stood there on the wet roof that resembled cement. 

 

"She gets panic attacks." answered Shini, "Those panic attacks can cause her to go..well  as we call it..Beast mode." Mikey nodded his head. Shini and Mikey made their way down the slippery roof top. The rain had stopped but the eerie-ness in the air didn't seem to thin out. 

 

 

 

 

Raph scrambled through the foliage. His mind fluttered with panic. He could hear shallow breathing right behind him. 

 

"I didn't sign up for this!" he thought. He kept his breath at a steady pace. He knew he had one advantage against Akemi. Akemi was breathing at an uneven pace while he was steadying his breath. He could out run her at the rate she was breathing. 

 

Raph reached a pond filled with instead of Lilies, there were Hollyhocks and Aloes thriving in the water, a rare sight. A growl came from the under brush. Raph turned his attention away from the view. Akemi had made it to the sight. She charged at Raph once more like a wild beast. Raph went on his back and kick his legs up in the air. 

 

His counter hit Akemi successfully in the gut and sent her flying into the pond. Frogs and insects scattered in all directions. The Hollyhocks and Aloes remained undisturbed. Akemi's head reached the surface of the pond. Akemi began gasping for air as she made her way out of the pond. 

 

Once she made her way to land she began wheezing. She didn't know she was next to Raph. Raph sat next to her observing. She coughed up water and gasped. Her clothes were trenched with pond water. Her hair stuck to her face like glue. Her eyes turned back to their normal amber color. 

 

Akemi regained her awareness and looked around. She gasped when she saw Raph and backed away. Raph flinched but didn't know what to say. Akemi was still breathing and she huffed to herself as water dripped from her. 

 

"YA zabyl chto ty zdes'." Raph sat there confused and speechless. 

 

"First all why did you attack me?" asked Raph. Akemi sat there still catching her breath. 

 

She wheezed, "I had a panic attack, I lose control of myself sometimes." Raph could tell that Akemi was not pleased with herself and decided not to further scold her. 

 

"Okay, then what language is that?" asked Raph. Akemi turned her head. She was on all fours still catching her breath. 

 

"Hm?" She cocked her to the side. 

 

Raph rephrased his question, "You spoke something in a different language a few moments ago, what is the language?"

 

"Well" spoke Akemi, "It's Russian." Raph's eyes widened. 

 

"Most people speak Spanish or french, how do you even know Russian?" he asked with curiosity. Akemi smiled at him with a warm smile. 

 

"I'm actually Russian." spoke Akemi. Raph's eyes widened.

 

"Really?" He said, "I thought they would have a accent when speaking english." Akemi smiled at him with pride. 

 

"Yes, I do have an accent but I jus hyide zt veri vell." Spoke Akemi changing to her accent. Raph nodded. 

 

"That's pretty cool." he spoke, "I heard it is hard to do that." A moment of silence went over them. 

 

"We should be getting back." spoke Raph standing up. Akemi didn't follow his queue and sat there on the grass. 

 

"I can't," spoke Akemi sadly, "I broke my promise." Raph didn't seem to catch on either. He let his strong ambition to get back to the others take over. 

 

"You can't stay here," he said sourly, "You don't seem to do well on your own." Akemi turned her head to the pond. 

 

"It von't maytter." she uttered. Raph shook his head. 

 

"Shini will be worried and-" spoke Raph angrily. 

 

"Jus leyve me to dyie!" she barked. Raph seemed to fume at her response. 

 

"Okay look," he began angrily, "I'm trying to help you, I've been nice and you been a stubborn little bitch about everything!"

 

Akemi fired back "OH, like your any better! You push me away! you pretend that I don't exist!" 

 

Raph sneered, "You've been a pain in my ass! I didn't ask you to come into my life! I push you away cause I feel I have to!"

 

Akemi snarled, "That's every day of my life!"

 

Raph paused as he saw tears forming in Akemi's eyes. 

 

"You don't know how it feels to be pushed away! To be hated just for being yourself!" she cried. She began to sob into her hands. Raph seemed to calm down and sat on the grass next to Akemi. 

 

No words needed to be said. Raph hugged her as her tears fell down her cheeks. One of Akemi's tears dripped onto a hollyhock. The tear glided on the hollyhock's petal and fell into the water; in between a Aloe. 

 

The Hollyhock and the Aloe touched each other as Akemi's tears fell upon them.  


	15. Akemi, Akane, and Tremore Part 1

Shinigami and Mikey made their way towards the closed factory with the shattered second floor window. Akemi and Mikey had shattered that window when they were hunting for Tigerclaw's ghost. The city seemed to be still; like nothing was moving. Mikey and Shini jumped from a nearby building, onto the closed factory. 

 

Shini then made her way towards the building next to the factory. She jumped and Mikey followed her queue. Mikey seemed to be in a state of uncomfortable-ness. He paused for a moment in mid step. Shini was able to sense this and turned around. 

 

"What's wrong, Mikey?" she asked sweetly. Mikey looked into her yellow like eyes. He quickly became lost in her eyes. 

 

"Uh, Mikey?" asked Shini once more. Mikey shook his head. It was easy to get lost in her eyes. 

 

"Yes, I'm fine." he said, "It's just the last time I was here...Tigerclaw's ghost was here."

 

"Is that so?" spoke Shini, "Well, you don't need to worry your pretty head, I don't sense any paranormal activity." Mikey blushed at her response. 

 

"Pretty? she thinks I'm cute?!" thought Mikey. This thought only made him blush harder. 

 

Shini eyed Mikey with concern, "You okay?" 

 

"Yes, I'm fine, Shini." He squeaked. 

 

 

 

 

A figure climbed in through the window of the fifth floor. Before the figure made their way into the window. They picked up a orange bandana laying on the fifth floor fire escape. The figure was enveloped in the light shining inside the room. The window shut; only the bright yellow was a signal that someone is home. 

 

Shini heard the noise the closed window had made and came closer. Mikey leaped onto the fire escape's fifth floor. Shini did the same landing next to him; crouching on the railing like a cat. Shini removed herself from the railing and knocked on the window. 

 

"I was here before." whispered Mikey. "Do I have to wait outside?" Shini shook her head. 

 

"No you can come in." she said. The window opened slowly as Shini lifted it. She went in and beckoned for Mikey to join her. Mikey walked into the basic apartment. The walls were a yellowish color and there wasn't that much furniture in the small room. 

 

Mikey saw a girl around Shini's age. She had a pale-ish white sleeved jacket a little close to Akemi's color. She wore a pair of comfortable pants. Her untamed red hair stood out along with her white fangs. The girl sat in a chair grinding plants into elixirs. She didn't seem to notice Shini or Mikey. 

 

"Hello, Shini," she said in a calm tone, "Let yourself in I see." Shini walked towards her. The girl sat there not even noticing anything. 

 

"Tremore." Shini said. The girl's eyes stared at Shini. 

 

"Yes?" she asked. 

 

"Where did Akemi go?" asked Shini. 

 

"I believe she was going under cover." spoke Tremore. 

 

"So you're telling me you didn't see the rain and lighting out there?!" shouted Shini. Tremore's eyes filled with concern now. 

 

"Oh god, Akemi's hurt." she uttered, "I have no idea where she is." Tremore sat there for a moment taking in the news. The chair and table in front of her remained still and un-moving. A hmph came from the corner shrouded in a deep shadow. Shini and Mikey turned their gaze to that corner. Again Tremore did not react to the voice. 

 

"Always so dramatic," cooed Tremore; her head un turned, "Eh, Akane?" Akane stepped out of the corner and into the light of the apartment. Her jet black hair and orange eyes were the most noticeable features. From the look of her face and figure she was definitely a beauty from Asia. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with black pants and biage scarf that was neatly tied around her neck. Akane let out an annoyed sigh. 

 

"I've told you time and time again," said Akane annoyed, "We don't let in strangers." Tremore cocked her head to the side. She pointed at Mikey and Akane gave her a look that said 'Yes that guy'. 

 

"It's fine, Akane," Spoke Tremore, "Mikey may know something of Akemi's whereabouts." Shini and Mikey's eyes widened. 

 

"How do you know my name?!" gasped Mikey. Tremore smiled softly. 

 

"Akemi, she told me," huffed Tremore, "Also you left this on the fire escape." She showed Mikey an orange bandana. Mikey took it and thanked her quietly. 

 

"Shini," said Akane with a bit of bitterness, "You were responsible for her." Shini lowered her head a little. 

 

"I just recovered from an injury," Shini said, "Mikey you saw her last, do you know where she went?" Mikey switched out his black bandana and put on orange bandana. 

 

"No I don't know where she went." he said quietly, "I didn't see her exit the building because Tigerclaw was attacking me."

 

"She left you with the ghost?!" Shouted Tremore. This irked her, she didn't like it when people abandoned each other. 

 

"Easy!" barked Akane; putting her back in her place. Shini held her head and started rubbing her temples. 

 

"I don't understand," huffed Shini, "Why would she do this?"

 

Akane frowned, "For the same reason you had long ago, she hates people." Shini's eyes widened at this. Mikey was shocked to hear this as well. 

 

"Used to hate people?" thought Mikey, "Are they really that bad?" Mikey listened in on the conversation. 

 

"What happened to Akemi?" asked Shini, "All she'll ever tell me is that she was isolated." 

 

"That's correct," uttered Tremore, "I'll tell you what happened to Akemi." 

 

Flash back 

 

There seemed to be a serene aura around the facility. It was really just a death trap. In Samara, Russia, there were many tall buildings. One stood out upon them. It was a white building and yes it was white on the interior as well. A girl sat in a white room that glowed illuminating the room. There was no shadows because of this. No where for little Akemi to go. She sat there curled in a ball. Her life wasn't going well. Heck it started right when she was born. 

 

She could read people's minds and she could sense aura. Her parents...they sent her away saying "don't worry, this is to help your country." 

 

"Help my country, my ass!" growled Akemi. She sat there only a child of five years of age. It was pretty boring in the cell. All she could really do was listen to the thoughts drifting through the guards minds. Those guards had something that Akemi yearned for....freedom. 

 

The door of the white room opened. Akemi raised her head to look. The guard didn't step in all the way. It was pretty obvious and she was used to it. They feared her, just like the kids on the playground. They shoved her away for what she looked like. She could hear the guards saying something. 

 

"(What do you want us to do with her, boss?)" said the guard in Russian. The man was standing next to a guy in a white lab coat. This man had a goatee and held a clipboard in one hand. 

 

"(I want to probe her first.)" the scientist said in Russian. "(Then..)"

 

"(Then what sir?)" the guard said in Russian. 

 

"(Then we'll dissect her)" the scientist answered in Russian. Akemi flinched and her pulse began to quicken.

 

TO BE CONTINUED..


	16. Akemi, Akane, and Tremore Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! May have some uncomfortable elements.
> 
> I recommend listening to the song, goes well with the flashback 
> 
> (Note* still Flashback)

Akemi backed away from the guard approaching her. She did not want to be probed nor dissected. It was horrifying to know that her life would take a immediate road block. The guard grabbed Akemi in a bare hug. She could slowly feel the air being taken out of her lungs. Akemi couldn't see where they were taking her. All there was, was white and nothing more. 

 

They took her to a dark room with a bright light. This time shadows were see able. The room was a grayish tone and there in the middle of the room was a chair but not just any chair. This chair had straps and little things that plugged onto your skin. 

 

Akemi's eyes widened with fear as she struggled against the guard's grip. She was unsuccessful and was placed perfectly in the chair. She was strapped down into the chair and the suckers for the probing machine were placed on her bare skin. There were about five or eight on her face while there was five or seven on each of her arms. Another guard appeared out the blue and stood behind the chair watching Akemi from a bird's eye view. 

 

The Scientist had set up a desk in front of the probing chair. He placed his clipboard down and other files filled with blank paper for notes and sheets covered with theories of Akemi's genetic code. 

 

"(Now let us begin!)" said the scientist, clearing his throat. Akemi began to quiver. 

 

She begged in Russian, "(please, don't hurt me.)" The scientist ignored her voice and to make it worse he silenced it with laughter. For once Akemi's voice was mute. 

 

"(Let us commence the interrogation!)" he shouted in Russian. Akemi whimpered a cry. The guard beside her chuckled. 

 

Hours began to past and Akemi wouldn't break! In fact the electrical shocks from the chair seemed to shatter Akemi slowly by the hour. 

 

"(I ask you again!)" roared the scientist in Russian, "(How are you part snake?!)" Akemi could feel the electricity come close to touching her once again and this time she spoke out in a whimpered cry. 

 

"(My mother is a serpent!)" she cried in Russian, "(Father fell in love with a monster!)" Akemi cried and tears rolled down her burnt face. The guard next to Akemi chuckled. 

 

"(No Kidding!)" he snarled in Russian, "(you're a hideous freak!)" The other guard close by laughed along with the other. Akemi could feel her courage leave her and her anger seemed to grow and dissipate. Akemi was carried out of the chair and into another room. This time it was a room with tools. This place had a table that she was strapped in. The scientist grabbed one of his tools. This was a small knife that could easily cut through flesh. 

 

The scientist signaled the guards to take off her shirt. They were successful and her collarbone was showing. The scientist placed the knife on the girl's chest and began cutting. Screams could be heard from the outside of the room. 

 

 

 

 

Akane and Tremore were slowly making their way inside the Russian compound. Akane was only a few feet away from Tremore who walked at a faster pace than her. 

 

"Tell me again why we are here?" groaned Akane. 

 

"I want materials for medicinal reasons," spoke Tremore. Tremore immediately felt a buzz in her pocket. She took it out of her pocket and read the message; Are you really sure about that? 

 

Tremore rolled her eyes and texted back; focus on your own mission Rai!

 

She continued making her way to whatever was her destination. Akane seemed annoyed and irritated as they passed a door. Akane made Tremore pause in front of a door that said dissection in process. 

 

Akane whispered harshly, "This is the last time I go flying on a plane to who knows what!" A scream came through the door and Akane instinctively broke the door down. Tremore rushed in and as Akane entered two guards hit the wall behind Akane. 

 

Tremore quickly bandaged the girl and then turned towards the scientist on the floor. She began to shout at the scientist. Akane ran in placed the little girl on her back and grabbed Tremore by the ear. She was cussing at the scientist as they left the room. 

 

(End of Flashback)

 

"I guess you can say, we don't know where her powers come from but we do know she controls the rain." rasped Tremore. Shini and Mikey stood in the apartment with shock and realization on their faces. Akane snorted and exited through the window. 

 

"Enough, I'm finding her." spoke Akane, "You all stay here!" 


	17. Mystery at Foot Clan Factory

There seemed to be an hour where everything slowed down. Akane hadn't returned to the apartment in a week when she did there was no Akemi. Akemi was missing still and that was not even the start of the M.I.A., Leo and Casey were missing for a month now. It only seemed to irk everyone that Raph had joined the list of M.I.A. as well. 

 

The apartment had Tremore, Akane, Mikey and Shini. Mikey had been held cooped up in that apartment for a week so he was pretty much bored. 

 

Akane placed a board in front of Tremore. Tremore noticed this and picked it up and placed it where everyone could see. Everyone was given a person to look for. They separated leaving Mikey, the only one looking at the board. 

 

He saw what it said. 

 

M.I.A. List

 

Akemi

 

Leo

 

Casey

 

Raph

 

Mikey was tasked with finding Casey. He climbed out of the apartment and breathed in the fresh air. He finally wasn't stuck in the apartment. 

 

 

 

 

Donnie spotted Mikey and waved him down. Mikey came towards Donnie with a smile. 

 

"Where have you been?!" shouted Donnie. 

 

Mikey answered "With Shini and her friends." 

 

"For a week?!" shouted Donnie, "What were you actually doing?!" Mikey was left speechless. He didn't know how to answer. Donnie hugged him. 

 

"Thank god you're back." Donnie spoke, "Leo's been gone for a month and Raph's been gone for a week, I didn't know what to do." Mikey hugged him back. 

 

"It's okay Don." spoke Mikey. "We can find them together." Donnie nodded and Mikey and Donnie began pouncing through the roof tops. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night became evident when the moon laid its cloak on them. Donnie and Mikey had found a source of where the foot bots were coming from. They headed towards this factory that didn't look normal. It was TCRI normal in a way. 

 

Mikey jumped in through the skydive with Donnie. The shatter of glass became very loud stopping the foot bots walking around in their tracks. A moment passed then Mikey and Donnie lashed out. The foot bots charged from every direction. Donnie whacked a couple away with a swipe of his bo staff. 

 

Mikey spun his nunchuks and successfully hit five foot bots. There seemed to be more and more coming as they whacked them to pieces. 

 

"Where are they coming from?!" shouted Donnie. He guarded himself from a foot bot and kicked another. 

 

"No idea Don!" responded Mikey. "It's like a Hydra." The foot bots kept pouring out in herds eventually they all circled Mikey and Donnie. This wasn't going to end well for them. A loud shatter above them echoes and Shinigami, Tremore, and Akane land on top of a pile of foot bots, leaving their own mark on the battlefield. 

 

"Let's kick some ass!" shouts Shini. The three join the fray. The fighting continues with each of them knocking down many of the foot bots. A hockey puck comes flying through the air hitting two of the bots. Mikey turns around after whacking a couple of foot bots. He smiles. In front of him stood Casey himself and Leo too. 

 

Leo sliced five foot bots in rapid succession. Shini whipped around her kusarigama as Akane and Tremore used their weapons to ward off anyone who go too close to Shini. The foot bots began to appear more rapidly and it caused many to have to speed up their attacks. Akane wasn't paying attention to a foot bot behind her. 

 

The foot bot brought out a saw and tried to pierce her skin. A fan comes flying through the air, severing the foot bot. Akane whirls around to see a red head and a black haired girl joining the fray. Mikey and Leo bump into each other near one of the walls. Together they begin knocking down foot bots like pins. 

 

"Quite the party, huh?" smiled Leo. Mikey smiled back. He was so relieved to have his brother back. It had been a month since he saw him. 

 

"It is a party," squeaked Mikey, "Except not all the guests are here." Leo did catch on and noticed that Raph was missing. Leo continued to slice some of the foot bots as he talked to Mikey. 

 

"Mikey." shouted Leo over the commotion, "Where's Raph?" Mikey answered him after he severed one of the foot bots in front of him. 

 

"I don't know!" he said, "He disappeared along with Akemi." Leo sliced another foot bot, his back against the wall. 

 

"Who's Akemi?" he asked. Mikey had his back to the wall as he warded off foot bots. 

 

"Well she's a bad ass who cracks weird jokes and has taken an interest in Raph." spoke Mikey. Leo's eyes were wide. Akane appeared and destroyed the wave of foot bots in front of Mikey and Leo. 

 

"She might have disappeared with your brother, Mikey." Akane stated. Tremore went over to them. Mikey went away from the wall to Tremore as they prepared to fight off another wave. 

 

"She may have dug her claws deep into his flesh already." cackled Tremore. Leo stared for a moment then realized what she just said. Mikey wasn't oblivious and having spent time with Akemi he knew what Tremore said. 

 

"EWW!" squealed Mikey as he squirmed in place. "Disgusting." A foot bot whacked Mikey to the head and sent him flying into the wall, head first. Mikey was going to feel that for awhile. Tremore started moving forward as she whacked away many foot bots with her sword. Shini saw Mikey laying on the floor and began to feel rage. 

 

She grabbed her kusarigama and whirled it around faster than before. April and Karai had to duck. The slashing took some of Casey's hair because he didn't dodge fast enough. 

 

The foot bots all laid on the ground destroyed. Shini was successful and walked towards one of the doors that. 

 

"Ya couldn't have done that earlier?" questioned Donnie. Shini broke the small janitor's closet to reveal the culprit of making the foot bots. It was no one. 

 

"How is it that no one is making the foot bots?" asked Karai. 

 

"That's creepy." shivered April. Silence had came to the factory. The turtles excluding Mikey, invited everyone to their lair. When they got to the lair Tremore and Akane introduced themselves. Leo and Casey explained how a girl came and picked the lock. Akane asked for the girl's looks. 

 

Casey answered, "The girl looked a lot like you Akane." Akane knew right away who it was. 

 

"That's my sister Ariri." Akane answered. The turtles placed an unconscious Mikey on the couch. Shini grabbed an ice pack and placed it on his head. 

 

"He won't be waking anytime soon." she stated. Now that Leo was back and the foot bot mystery was sort of solved. He began to prioritize.

 

Leo began, "So Akane, you are missing someone called Akemi?"

 

Akane answered, "Yes and you are missing your brother, Raph?

 

Tremore intervened, "I think that they are together." Shini face palmed. Karai prompted Tremore to go on as Akane discouraged her in spinning her tale. It was going to be a long night for sure. 

 


	18. Mikey’s Hesitation

Mikey's POV

 

I awoke. I was asleep in my own bed. How did that happen? I remember talking to Tremore before I blacked out. We were fighting foot bots..if I'm remembering correctly. The bed creaked as I sat up and stared at the wall in front of me. I could smell something coming through. Breakfast. Delicious, looks like we're having pancakes. 

 

I got off my little twin bed and stood up. I felt stiff. I guess should stretch. Once I stretched I was thinking of exiting my room. I could have sworn I had seen Shini fighting alongside us. I wonder how she is doing? Maybe better than me. My head was sore for some odd reason. 

 

Was that piece of pizza always stuck on my wall? I turned my head to see the piece of pizza stuck to my wall. I should really clean this room up. My room was a mess it had old pizza boxes, action figures everywhere, and comics spread across the floor. 

 

Well I knew that breakfast was going to be awhile and I had no motivation to clean my room. 

 

What to ponder about I guess. First thing that comes into my mind. I scrunched my face to try and think. Video games. Shini. Pizza. comics. Shini. Cragnark the Barbarian. Wait Shini keeps popping in my head! I guess I should think about. 

 

I know I'm not one to think first sometimes but this was bugging, more than usual. She was such a cool chick to begin with. Her hair and eyes stood. Her eyes, I would always get lost in those. Those yellow eyes were like topazes sparkling in the moonlight. I admire her way of dressing because it looked pretty cool to me. Her witch hat match with her eyes well. 

 

I could keep going on all day. That's when I realized. I knew barely anything about her. Who was Shinigami? Akemi said she was turning into a monster. Tremore looked at Shini like a child that was misguided and Akane scoffed at Shini's "reckless" ideas about..well stuff. 

 

Who is Shinigami? I know I learned tidbits about her just from the times we hanged with each other. I knew she was smart, loved a good game, sassy, and kind. She had always been kind to me and at some degree. She treated me with the utmost respect. I know that my brothers don't always listen to me but she listens to what I have to say. Did she like me? Well I wouldn't know until I asked her. 

 

It's like Master Splinter used to say, "The answer is always no, unless you ask." In this case he may be right. Why couldn't I confess my love to her? She was understanding, she wouldn't push me away. I clenched my teeth. Why am I so scared? It was easy to confess to Renet but Shini..she's different. Way more different. I don't know how she will react. 

 

I'm terrified when I don't know. Why can't I just be like my normal self and actually say it, "I'm in love with you." Why is this so hard? Will I always feel this scared. I'm not sure if I can figure this out. Oh help me someone. My brothers wouldn't understand. 

 

A knock on my door stirred me out of my mental battle. I turned my head to face the door. I wasn't sure who was at the door. 

 

"Can I come in?" came Tremore. 

 

I answered, "Yes." She came in with a smile on her face. I on the other hand was stressed and apparently it was visible because Tremore's next question was about me. 

 

"Mikey, are you okay?" she asked with concern. I shook my head. 

 

"No I'm not a hundred HP." I said with a sigh. 

 

"What is troubling you?" she queried. 

 

I began, "You wouldn't understand..it's love stuff I guess." She raised an eyebrow. 

 

She began to state, " Well I do understand that much..who are you in love with?"

 

"Shini." I spoke quietly. 

 

"Then talk to her."

 

"It's not that simple."

 

"Oh, yes it is."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Shini isn't someone who's going to laugh at you for liking her." 

 

"She won't?"

 

"Yeah, Shini isn't someone to do that."

 

"Then what happens if she doesn't like me the same way?"

 

"Rejection is a hard thing to face. You will have to deal with that." 

 

"I'm not sure how to deal with that."

 

"Well rejection, in a way, makes you a better person. You get stronger in your character." 

 

"You do?"

 

"Well yes, as long as you learn to pick yourself up after that."

 

Geez, Tremore had an answer for everything. I wasn't going to get out of this. I went to the kitchen after our little chat. Usually mornings at my place always had Donnie saying good morning. Leo would always smile at me and Raph would give me a noogie. One small detail. There was no Raph. There was only Leo and Donnie at the kitchen. Karai was chatting up Leo again. Donnie was making pancakes. 

 

There were many people snoring on our couch. Among them was Akane, Casey, April, and Shini. Her little peaceful face had drool coming down her cheek. I don't know why, but I found that appealing. Tremore caught me staring at Shini. She pushed me to the living room. 

 

"Wake her up." she commanded. I gulped. I eventually waved my hands in defeat and woke up Shini. She yawned as she got up. Once she saw my face she smiled and I did the same. She then turned a little red when she realized she had drool coming out of her mouth. So I guess Shini has her own doubts too. Appearance wise. 

 

She instantly walked to the kitchen to have breakfast. Karai finally broke eye contact with Leo and said good morning to her sleepy friend. Should I tell her now? No too early, she was just waking up. After she was done eating she began waking up the others on the couch. Akane grumpily got up and walked to the kitchen. 

 

Leo began to speak once everyone was awake. 

 

"Guys, we chased down the mystery of the foot bots." He announced. 

 

"What was the mystery?" I asked. 

 

Leo answered, "There was no one making the bots it was already programmed to make more." I nodded. Well now I knew what had happened. 

 

Akane cleared her throat, "We have two missing people Limo-nardo, my friend Akemi is missing." Leo looked annoyed at what he was called. 

 

"Yes." he spoke, "We need to find Raph and Akemi, um how long have you said they have been gone?"

 

"A month." huffed Akane. Leo pondered for a moment while all of us talked amongst ourselves. Well where would they be? Akemi ran off after I called her a monster. I still need to apologize for that. I also needed to check on Raph. He disappeared just as suddenly as Akemi had. Is there a coincidence? I think not!

 

Akemi was already hitting on my brother from the start. Raph on the other hand was disinterested. So maybe, just maybe, Raph fell for her after all. It was a small chance but if it were true, it would be easier to find them. 

 

 

 

 

It was around noon that we were able to start searching. The city of New York is a big place of course we had to divide and conquer. Leo took Karai. Casey went with Donnie, and I was stuck with the girls, Shini and April. Well not a bad thing. Shini's here. 

 

April, Shini and I are searching close to the edge of New York. There was road leading to a forest. I remember that road and maybe Akemi was hiding there. We searched the factories and all that fun stuff. Nothing. No trace of them!

 

How did they disappear into thin air with no trace? This gets harder and harder. Eventually Shini suggested we check outside of town.

 

"My friend wouldn't like to be somewhere busy so I'm guessing outside of here." Shini suggested. Shini decided to compete against April, for reasons I don't know why. They tried to sprint to the forest closet to New York. April ran out of speed before we got there and Shini was victorious. 

 

We entered this little forest. April took a different path to check. I just followed Shini cause I didn't want to get lost. The forest had that damp smell to it. Usually there would be water or something. 

 

Shini poked me. 

 

"Look Mikey." She said cheerfully, "Isn't pretty?" I looked. It was pretty. In the center of the clearing where we stood, there was  pond. It had lilypads but also irregular flowers. There were Hollyhocks and Aloes floating in the pond. The still water was pretty and looked like a precious crystal. Shini smiled at it. 

 

This is my chance. I'm alone with her. No one to watch. No, I can't what if she doesn't love me the same way? Shini could see the deep furrow on my face and put on her concerned face. 

 

"What is wrong?" she asked softly. Don't get lost in those eyes. Answer her. 

 

"I'm just worried for my brother." I lied, "I haven't seen him in awhile." 

 

"Don't worry we will find him." She reassured, "Or he'll find us." 

 

"Yeah," I said. When she turned around, I face palmed. Damnit! I lost my chance! Come on Mikey! You had a chance. Ugh, I'll say it next time. Come on. I felt that I had failed myself but I know that, that wasn't going to be the least of my worries. 

 


	19. Heart and Soul Decision

Mikey, April, and Shinigami, were not successful in finding Raph and Akemi. They returned to the lair with sadness drifting in the air. Mikey could tell that Shini was down in the dumps about it. It must be hard not knowing where your friend was. Karai and Leo also had no luck and sat in the living room quietly. Akane and Tremore returned right after Casey and Donnie appeared. Apparently, no one found Akemi and Raph or one of them. 

 

It was quiet night in the lair. Leo and Karai went to the dojo to spare, while Donnie went to work on his inventions. April had left to go visit her Aunt and Casey went on patrol around the streets on his bike. Shinigami sat in the living room petting her cat. She stared at a wall in the lair in deep thought. 

 

Mikey was in his room. He paced back and forth along the floors. 

 

"What to do," spoke Mikey, "What to do."  Mikey paused his pacing and held his head. 

 

"Augh!" he shouted annoyed, "What is wrong with me? I'm not strong enough to confess my feelings to her!" A knock came at Mikey's door. Mikey began to panic for a second. 

 

"Who is it?" he asked. 

 

"It's Shini." spoke Shinigami. Mikey opened the door quickly. He saw Shini standing at his door holding her cat. 

 

"I heard you shouting in here." smiled Shini innocently, "So I came to see if you were okay." Mikey smiled at her. 

 

"I'm perfectly fine." he said with a fake smile. Shini didn't seem to buy his performance and walked inside his room. Mikey turned pink because he realized his room was a mess. Shini didn't seem to pay attention to the mess. She sat down on the bed. 

 

"So what's bothering you?" she asked. Right after she said that the door shut. Mikey whirled around. Shinigami's cat had used it's paws to close the door, then it returned to its master's lap. Mikey turned his focus on Shini who was staring him down to say what was bothering him. He sighed, he could already tell that she wasn't going to let him say 'Everything's fine!' for an answer. 

 

Mikey walked over to the bed and sat next to Shini.

 

"The truth is, I miss my brother." spoke Mikey softly. This was true but not the whole truth. Shini nodded at his response. 

 

"I understand what your going through Mikey." she answered. This caught Mikey by surprise. He didn't expect her to say something  like that. She went on with her answer. 

 

"I miss Akemi," smiled Shini, "She's like a sister to me. We've known each other for a long time." 

 

"I-I think I was the reason Akemi left town." confessed Mikey. Shini gave him a weird expression. 

 

"How so?" she skeptically said. 

 

"Well, I called her a monster because she was going to kill someone."  uttered Mikey. Shini shook her head. 

 

"Someone needed to tell her to stop." reassured Shini, "I'm sorry you had to be the person to do that." Shini wrapped her arms around Mikey. He accepted her embrace with gratitude. Mikey smiled at her and there was a long pause. They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. 

 

 

 

 

Raphael entered the lair quietly. He knew he had been gone for a long time and decided to surprise his brothers. No one was in the living room and Raph didn't feel like looking in the dojo. He went down the hallway where the bedrooms were. He saw a light on in one of the rooms. The door was closed. It was Mikey's room. 

 

"Now I wonder what Mikey is doing in there," whispered Raph as he slowly twisted the door knob. 

 

 

 

 

Shinigami and Mikey were still lost in each others eyes. Shini slowly moved closer to Mikey. Mikey inched a little closer as well. At this point, their lips were almost touching. They were about to touch lips when they heard the door open. 

 

Raph's head peered in. 

 

"Am I interrupting anything?" grinned Raph. Mikey smiled at Raph.

 

"Yes you were interrupting something." thought Shini annoyed. An annoyed expression was etched on her face. Raph could see it and frowned. Mikey turned to look at Shini who smiled at him. Shini cleared her throat. 

 

"So Raphael," spoke Shini, "Where's Akemi?" Raph gave her a confused look. 

 

"She's not with me." he responded plainly. Shini frowned and started grumbling. Mikey gave Raph a hug. 

 

"Does Donnie and Leo know your here?" asked Mikey. Raph shook his head. 

 

"There was no one in the living room." he stated. 

 

"That's because they're in different rooms." smirked Shini. Raph put on a annoyed expression. He didn't like how Shini was trying to out best him. 

 

 

 

 

Raph eventually went to the dojo and got a big hug from Leo and a warm welcome from Karai. Donnie came out of his lab to go give Raph a hug too. Leo immediately gathered a meeting to question where Raph was and if he knew where Akemi was. 

 

Everyone gathered around the living room with Raph in the middle of it all. On the left side of the sofa was Casey and Tremore. They sat there quietly and patiently. On the right side of the sofa, April and Karai sat there talking among themselves. Mikey, Donnie, and Shini were sitting where they could see the TV. Leo stood in the middle along with Akane who had a few questions to ask Raph. 

 

Leo make a signal for the room to be quiet. Akane waved to them to get their attention and Raph sat on the ground in the middle of everything. 

 

"Alright!" announced Leo, "Raph has come back now we only have one person missing." 

 

"That is Akemi." grumbled Akane as she stood next to Leo. Leo ignored her complaint and continued. 

 

"We are going to ask some questions." Leo said. 

 

"Raph, where have you been?" asked Casey. Raph looked up at his friend. 

 

"I was in the forest near the edge of New York." he answered. 

 

"And why were you in the forest?" asked Leo skeptically. 

 

"I was being chased by Akemi." he answered honestly. Akane didn't seem to like this answer and spoke out. 

 

"I doubt that," she huffed, "Akemi wouldn't chase you without a reason." 

 

"Do you know why she was chasing you?" queried Leo. 

 

"Well, she wasn't thinking and she was acting like a wild animal." Raph said. 

 

"SHE IS NOT A WILD ANIMAL!" shouted Akane. Leo looked at her with annoyance. 

 

"Calm down." he said. 

 

"Sorry," growled Akane, "I don't like it when my friends are called something like that." 

 

"Can I please just say my story without any interruptions?" grumbled Raph. 

 

"I agree." spoke Shini. She cracked her knuckles as she said this. 

 

"Okay Raph, say your story." sighed Leo. 

 

"So, I remember that I was driving around on my shell cycle. I was looking for Mikey. Then the sky turns dark and ran pours mysteriously out of nowhere. Next, thing I know, I hear shrieks and growls." Raph told, "So I go to check out these noises that were coming from the alley near me. I see Akemi laying in the mud and then she suddenly attacks me. She tries to bite me and I run away to my shell cycle to get away. She chased me out of New York and she seemed to have regain her calm back and began crying in the forest. Next thing I know its morning, and she disappeared into thin air." 

 

"That's all?" asked Shini with a irked look. 

 

"Yeah, that's all." Raph muttered. 

 

"Then how were you gone for a month?" asked Donnie sitting up on the sofa. 

 

"I went looking for Akemi." Raph stated. "I had no luck and I came back." A few moments later, Raph was dragged towards the dojo to be further questioned by Akane, Tremore, and Leo. The rest of the gang began to talk about what had just occurred. Mikey could tell that Shini was devastated. She silently left the lair. Mikey sighed. He didn't know how to make her feel better other than go after her and talk to her. 

 

Mikey slowly walked away to the Lair's entrance. No one noticed except Donnie. Donnie walked up to Mikey just as he was about to leave. 

 

"You're leaving?" questioned Donnie. Mikey turned to face Donnie. 

 

"I'm not sure." Mikey squeaked. "I think I may just make things worse for Shini."

 

"You like Shini don't you?" queried Donnie. Mikey's eyes widened. 

 

"How did you know?" asked Mikey. 

 

"You're really bad at hiding it." spoke Donnie, "Also, Raph told me he saw Shini trying to kiss you." 

 

"Oh." said Mikey. "Well, I don't really know if I'm brave enough to tell her I love her." 

 

"I know what you mean." reassured Donnie. He placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. 

 

"Besides, I think Shini could use some love right now." spoke Donnie. 

 

"I don't know, Donnie." mumbled Mikey, "What happens if it makes things worse for me and her?" 

 

"You're thinking too much for once." sighed Donnie. 

 

"That's a lot coming from the turtle who thinks too much." teased Mikey. Donnie smiled. 

 

"You can tell her." Donnie said, "You can do this. No guts no glory." Mikey smiled at him. His brother had a lot of faith that he could do it. Mikey started to feel a little taller. He left the lair to go look for Shini. 

 

 


	20. The Truth Hurts?

It took a short amount of time to question Raph. The responses that Raph gave were not helpful and Tremore and Akane were more worried for Akemi. With what they heard, they retreated back to their apartment compound. Akane immediately turned on the TV when they got home. The pale walls that surrounded them felt dull. Tremore grabbed one of her herbal bowls and a  grinding tool. She carefully placed certain herbs into her bowl. 

 

Tremore placed a Love's rose's petals into the dish. Next was the Lavender which was placed into the dish on top of the Love's rose's petals. She then gathered a handful of Epazote and to top off her concoction she placed Lovage into the mixture. She then began grinding her creation. Akane stared at the TV in a daze. She directed her attention to Tremore who was creating something. 

 

"Whatcha ya making?" Akane asked. "Is this a potion to cast on Chikao?" Tremore turns pink. She begins to fidget as well. 

 

"What? NO." she exclaims, "I-I-I just wanted to experiment with herbs." Suddenly Akane's phone rings. Akane looks at her phone to see who the caller is. She groans as she sees the name. 

 

"What is it?" asked Tremore. 

 

Akane spoke, "It's Mika! She must have done something again!" Tremore shakes her head. 

 

"Maybe Mika's calling to ask what Toran likes?" suggested Tremore. 

 

"She usually asks my little sister, Ariri about that." groans Akane. 

 

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Tremore questions. 

 

"Sure, I'm gonna go back to staring at the screen." huffs Akane. She hands Tremore the phone. 

 

Tremore  answers, "Hello?" 

 

"Oh thank god Tremore answered the phone!" exclaimed Mika over the phone, "She'll be less angry and we'll be let off easily."

 

"What's going on?" Tremore asks sternly. 

 

"Mika! Let me explain this to her." shouts a voice over the line. 

 

"Hey, Honey." cooed Chikao in a flirty tone. Luckily, he couldn't see her face because she was bright red in the face. 

 

"C-Chikao w-what's going on?" stammered Tremore. 

 

"Tell her I said hi!" comes Tikki's voice through the phone. A loud motorcycle engine could be heard from Tremore's end of the phone. 

 

"Tikki! focus on driving!" shouted Chikao. 

 

"Now, just as a theory, if you were in a high way car chase because you stole from dangerous people. What would you do?" asks Chikao with an awkward laugh. 

 

"I thought you all promised to be good!" growled Tremore. "Did Rikki try to stop you guys?"

 

"Well, I told Karasu that it was a bad idea but you know how he is." came Rikki's voice in the phone. 

 

"You guys never listen to reason." sighs Tremore. "So who are these dangerous people?" 

 

"No idea, but they dress very similar to Shinigami." answered Rikki. 

 

Mika's voice echoed through the phone, "I want a motorcycle!" 

 

"You can't," Toran's voice echoed through, "This is Akane's!" 

 

"Gimme the damn phone!" shouts Chikao. 

 

"So, help please?" asks Chikao through the phone. 

 

Tremore's smirk can be heard through the phone, "You got yourself into this. You can get yourself out." 

 

"But, these people are not like the foot clan and we don't know what they are capable of." whines Chikao. 

 

"Your problem, not mine." Tremore huffs, "I have to look for Akemi." 

 

"Sweetie, please." Chikao says cutely. "You wouldn't want us to be road kill right?"

 

Tremore grinds her teeth. She knew that Chikao was trying to get under her skin. She finally gave in not able to resist his begging. 

 

"You're good," she utters. 

 

"Don't tell Akane," pleads Chikao. The line went dead after that. Akane peered at Tremore from the couch. 

 

"So?" asked Akane. 

 

"Ariri was out for getting groceries and wouldn't answer so Mika called your phone for what Toran likes." lied Tremore. Akane nods then watches as Tremore walks to the door.

 

"Where are you going?" questions Akane. 

 

"I need more, Lovage." spoke Tremore. "Ran out." Tremore opens the door and closes it. She leans her back on the door and lets out a sigh. 

 

"I'm so gonna die." utters Tremore with dread. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shinigami pounces like a cat from roof to roof. The rushing breeze that flew past her always felt welcoming especially now. Shini sat on top of a vent on the near Chinatown. Her peace and quiet was short lived after she spotted a couple of people dressed in black and had on cloaks. 

 

She spotted Mika, Chikao, and the others down there as well. 

 

"Baka, karera wa nanishiteruno?" groaned Shini. She leaped down from her post and right onto one of the people who were dressed in a black cloak. The cloaked person and Shini went down with the motorcycle. Shini began tackling the mysterious figure. The other gang members stopped and went after the other cloaked figures. 

 

Shini's opponent escaped her grasp. She looked up to see a familiar face with a sly smile. The figure wore a heavy black eye shadow as well. Shini growled when she saw that face. 

 

"Shinako." Shini rasped. Shinako threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. This signaled the other people with her to disappear as well. Tremore immediately came running towards them. 

 

"Sorry I was late." she breathed. 

 

"Well there's nothing to take care of now." Mika huffed. "Bummer I didn't even get to drive my fist into one of their skulls!" 

 

"That's pretty violent." Tremore commented. Shinigami wasn't paying attention to them. She sensed she was being watched. She went closer to the alley way where a motorcycle had fallen. As soon as she got closer, she knew who was watching her. 

 

"I never expected you to be the stalking type," teased Shini. 

 

"I'm not stalking you, I promise." explained Mikey. "I just wanted to tell you something. Is this a good time?"

 

"Sure," Shini said, "It's a fine time." 

 

"Alright," Mikey said with a nervous tone. "I-I love you." Shini's eyes widened for a second, before she could say anything Mikey kept speaking. 

 

"You see," Mikey blurted, "I liked you when I first met you and-and I-I l-love because your so pretty and awesome." Mikey was red in the face. Shini stood there not knowing what to say. A moment past and Shini turned pink. She started twirling a strand of hair before she tried to speak. When she began to speak the pink blush and her fidgeting vanished without a trace. 

 

"Mikey," she began. "I'm sorry to say this. I mean, your a really nice guy and all but, I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way. It's not because your a mutant or anything. You're an awesome person. I'm just not...into you." Mikey felt his heart had been stabbed. 

 

"We can still be friends, right?" asks Shini. Mikey simply nods. Shini disappears from the alleyway to join the others. Mikey felt like his heart had broken into a million pieces. He quickly opened the manhole cover, jumped in and closed it. He ran through the sewer tunnels breathing heavily to keep the tears in. 

 

He entered the lair took a sharp turn away from the living room. He quickly opened his bedroom door and slammed it shut. He then began to cry. The tears streamed down his face. 

 

"Why did I even ask?" thought Mikey, "This hurts even more than not asking her." 


	21. Realization

Mikey sat in his room as tears dripped down his face. He really thought Shini liked him but he was wrong. It must have been that he was a turtle and she was a human. Maybe she only liked to date her own race. 

 

 

Mikey looked around his room. He had scraps of trash and the covers of his bed laid on the floor. His eyes felt puffy and sore. He didn't know how long he had been in his room, until he heard knock on the door. He didn't answer it. The door opened. It was Raph. He wore a worried expression on his face.

 

"Hey Mikey, what's wrong?" asks Raph. Mikey doesn't answer him. He didn't want to. He didn't want Raph to do anything about his problem. He wanted to figure it out on his own. 

 

"Oh, Hi!" Mikey says with feigned happiness. "What do ya want?" 

 

"I was checking to see if you are ok." Raph says. "You rushed into your room really fast and I see your room is a mess." Mikey kept his smile. He shook his hands in a shooing motion.

 

"No, no, Raph!" Mikey squeaks, "I'm totally fine! I'm creating art!" Mikey pushes Raph out of the room and closes the door. Mikey breathes in and out. He needed to find a solution to his temporary mood right now. 

 

"I guess I have to think." Mikey utters. "Okay so I know that Shini rejected me, I thought it wasn't going to be bad, but it is." Mikey whimpers as the scene replays in his head. 

 

Shinigami listens to Mikey's response. A moment of silence is in the air. Shinigami was at one point pink in the face and twirling her hair. The pink in her face immediately disappeared as she began her rejection speech. 

 

"I'm sorry to say this. I mean...you're a really nice guy and all, but I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way. It's not because your a mutant or anything. You're an awesome person. I'm just..not...into you." Shinigami confessed. 

 

"Wait a minute," thought Mikey, "She wasn't fidgeting when she answered. I thought her fidgeting was because she was happy to tell me...wait Shini also hesitated when finishing her speech..it was like she was forcing those words out when they weren't the right ones.." 

 

Mikey stands up and looks around. He smiles. He knew what he needed to do. He rushed out of his room and into the living room. Raph waves to Mikey as he and Donnie play a video game. Mikey exits the lair and opens the nearest manhole cover. He ran a couple roof tops to reach the old abandoned church where Shini and Karai would camp out. Mikey slips in through the window. 

 

"Dammit," whispers Mikey, "I'm gonna scare them if I do this again." Mikey was so used to climbing through the broken window. It was most likely a habit because Shredder used to occupy the church. Mikey hopped off the window ledge and onto the floor. He expected to be confronted by Karai and Shini. None of them were in the front. They didn't sit at the throne Shredder used. Mikey walked towards the throne then realized there was a back door. He entered the door knowing that Karai would probably be in her chambers and not in an empty throne room. 

 

The hidden hallway was kind of like a catacombs except cleaned up and less morbid. A room was open and a light was on. Mikey jogged over to the open door. 

 

"Karai must be here." Mikey whispers to himself. He peers in to see that no one was in the room. The room had a black cat laying on the purple bed. The curtains were a dark violet and in the corner there was a cage that held a couple bats. Next to the black cat there was a video game console on the bed. 

 

"Who's room is this?" thought Mikey. He walks in to take a look around. The room had basic essentials more or less. Mikey sits on the bed stirring the cat. The cat makes a hiss then looks at Mikey and nudges the gaming console to Mikey. He talks the gaming console and turns it on. He never really had a portable video game console. He wanted to try it out. The game that pops up is named Zombie Slayer. Mikey's eyes popped literally out of his head. 

 

"NO WAY!" thought Mikey, "How did Karai get this game! It's so popular and hard get! I didn't even know she liked video games!" 

 

"Um, Mikey what are you doing?" came a voice. Mikey jolts up realizing he got caught. 

 

"Uhh.." says Mikey. Karai stood at the door giving him a suspicious look while crossing her arms. 

 

"What are you doing in Shini's room?" Karai restates the question. Mikey's eyes grow wide. He just realized that he just went into Shini's room and played her video game. 

 

"I didn't know this was Shini's room." Mikey chuckles sheepishly. Karai raises an eyebrow. 

 

"You're acting strange." Karai speaks. Mikey chuckles awkwardly and sighs. 

 

"Yeah, I actually came looking for you Karai." Mikey sighs. Karai stands there and smiles. 

 

"What do you need me for?" Karai asks, "Taming Leo?" Mikey shakes his head. 

 

"No, but why is my brother on your mind?" asks Mikey. Karai turns pink. 

 

"No reason," she states. "So what is it that you need from me?"

 

"I need some help." Mikey begins, "With love issues." Karai gives him a look. 

 

"On love?" Karai states, "You like someone?" Her face had a gleeful smile. 

 

"Yeah." Mikey says plainly. Karai rushes over and sits down next to Mikey. 

 

"Who do you have a crush on?" Karai asks with a little too much glee. 

 

"Uh, I like Shini," Mikey says with embarrassment. Karai smiles at this and makes a aw noise. 

 

"You'd be so cute together!" Karai squeals. 

 

"Um, but the problem is that-" Mikey began. 

 

"You don't know how to confess?" Karai questions. 

 

"No I already confessed." Mikey sputters. 

 

"COOL, what did she say?!" Karai squeaks. Mikey gives a weird-ed out look.

 

"She said sorry but I'm not into you." Mikey says depressed. Karai gives him a sad look. 

 

"That's weird," Karai says perplexed, "I remember her calling your name when she was sleeping and something way weirder." 

 

"Oh, good more evidence." Mikey says excited. 

 

Karai looks confused, "More evidence?" 

 

"Yeah, When Shini confessed she hesitated and wasn't pink in the face." Mikey states. 

 

"Okay," Karai says slowly. "You want me to help figure out if Shini lied to you?"

 

"Yeah," Mikey said. 

 

Karai begins, "Well, we need evidence for what your claiming. So we would need to look for a diary or something that says she loves you. So let's look in her room." Mikey starts digging under Shini's bed. Karai looks in Shini's drawers. A pair of footsteps can be heard coming closer. Karai hears them and motions for Mikey to hide. Karai immediately walks out of the room. Shini walks to the door where Karai was standing. 

 

"Senpai," Shini sighs, "Were you in my room?" 

 

"I thought I lost my sword in your room." Karai lied. 

 

"Oh?" Shini said skeptically. Shini walks into her room with Karai behind her. Karai immediately looks up to see Mikey on the ceiling. 

 

"Shit. Mikey you picked the worst place to hide." murmurs Karai. Mikey points a finger to her lips saying shh. Shini sees that her gaming console was on. 

 

"Senpai, if you like video games so much, then buy your own." Shini says with an annoyed tone. 

 

"Sorry," Karai lies, "I was just curious." Shini could tell that Karai was hiding something. Shini was about to look up at the ceiling when Karai  tackles her to cover for Mikey's crashing impact onto the floor. 

 

"Whoops, I tripped." Karai giggles awkwardly. Shini rolls her eyes. She pushes Karai off of her but is immediately blinded by Karai who puts her hand over Shini's eyes. Mikey was still on the floor and crawling on his tummy for the exit. Shini quickly removes her hand from her face. Mikey dashes right under the bed. Shini stands up with frustration. 

 

"Karai, I'm not in the mood for these games," Shini growls, "What's really going on?" Karai sighs. 

 

"You see..."

 

Mikey began to stiffen under the bed. He thought Karai was going to tell Shini that he invaded her room. 

 

"The truth is, Raph stole your cat!" Karai exclaimed. Shini gave a wide expression. 

 

"He did what?!" she says with anger. Karai shoves the black cat that was climbing the bed, under the bed. The cat hisses but Mikey silences the cat under the bed. Shini rushes out of the room fuming with anger. Mikey crawls out from under the bed.

 

"Make sure you beat Shini to Raph." Karai pleads. Mikey nods. Mikey was about to leave when Karai speaks out to him. 

 

"Hey, I'll keep looking for evidence." Karai announces. With that, Mikey leaves. 


	22. Reality

Karai hid behind a trash can in a abandoned factory. She listened through her earpiece. Mika was ranting on and on about how Shini was acting weirder and weirder each day. Chikao hid behind the same trash can as Karai. 

 

"You sure this is where Shini is?" asked Karai. Chikao nodded. 

 

"This is where she's been going for the last few months." stated Chikao, "She always comes back to the apartment with bruises and cuts." Karai pondered for a moment. What was Shini doing that was causing her to return injured? Was it self harm? threat? The possibilities are endless and who knows what Shini was doing. A creak came from the factory floor. Chikao and Karai peeked behind the trash can. 

 

Shini stood in the middle of the first floor with a menacing aura coming from her. Another figure appeared in front of her. The figure was a girl with navy blue makeup on her lips and face. A dark cloak was covering her, but had the faint designs of a White Lion head. The girl's canine teeth looked almost like a vampire's. 

 

The girl chuckled, "Taken any blood yet, Shinino?" Shini growled. 

 

"Don't call me that, you lost that privilege a long time ago!" Shini snarled. The girl looked amused. She grabbed scythes out of her cloak and started twirling them around. She went into a fighting stance. 

 

"Ya know how much of a better fighter I am," She sneered, "Ignite the flame, Sister." Shini scoffed at her response. Sister was the last thing she wanted to hear coming out of her.

 

"I, Aikyo, Shinigami, will ignite the flame and send you to hell." spat Shini. The girl chuckled. 

 

"I,Nonori,Shinako, accept, with the price of your head and your body in hell." Shinako smirked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mikey decided to take another peek into Shini's room. What kind of teen sneaks into a girl's room? Well Mikey. He continued his tiptoeing through the halls of the abandoned church. The lights were off this time in Shini's room. He flicked the switch on and peered inside. The cat purred as it slept on the purple covered sheets of the bed. 

 

"Now where to look," Mikey pondered out loud. He spotted a hamper near the bat cage. If anything was gonna be hidden in here it most likely was in the hamper. Mikey rushed over to the basket and threw the clothes out onto the floor. Shirts, pants, socks, and underwear flew through the air. Mikey momentarily stopped when he came across something unfamiliar. 

 

He held a black, laced bra as he frowned at it. 

 

"What the heck is this?" Mikey says. He tosses the bra and continues to empty the hamper. At the bottom of the hamper, a little book with purple engravings of a cat lie untouched. Mikey quickly grabbed the journal. He smiled with glee. He found her diary and that meant all the evidence he needed to prove if Shini truly loved him or not. 

 

Mikey turned to the first entry and read. 

 

"Okay Diary, I guess I'll write whatever I feel in here. Mother says it would be a good idea. Why should I believe her? My Father doesn't care. Ugh, life's so boring."

 

 

 

 

Shinigami was covered in blood now. Shinako had a couple scratches but was fine. Karai and Chikao watched intently with nervous energy. Shini ran at Shinako but was easily pushed down to the floor and kicked to the side. 

 

 

 

 

"It's always the same everyday. Wake up. Eat. Go to school. Study. Sleep. Repeat. I feel like I'm living a pointless existence. Where I can't run-"

 

 

 

 

Shinigami ran at Shinako. 

 

 

 

 

"Nor hide."

 

 

 

 

Shinigami was thrown to the ground and kicked in the face by Shinako. 

 

 

 

 

"I will forever run in circles and eventually-"

 

 

 

 

Shinako threw Shini into a wall, the impact caused her to cough up blood.

 

 

 

 

"Perish."

 

 

 

 

Shinako punched Shini in the stomach rapidly.

 

 

 

 

"Where will I go?"

 

 

 

 

Shinako knocked out Shini. 

 

 

 

 

"Nowhere."

 

 

 

 

Karai charged at Shinako her sword ready to pierce her enemy. Chikao followed. 

 

 

 

 

Mikey sighed sadly at the first page. It sounded like Shini wasn't content with her life. He read the second entry. 

 

"I was kidnapped. I don't know the figure who took me, but hey, something exciting for once! I'm surrounded by all these people wearing hoods. Oh, wait, isn't this a cult? Ha! Who cares? My mother doesn't have the guts to find me. Besides, Father wanted a boy anyway. One with red hair and orange eyes makes a face at me. What is that face? I've never seen it before. She frowned when I didn't do anything. Apparently, what she did is called a smile. Quite better then a frown, I wish to learn to be happy one day...just like her."

 

The third entry was a rant.

 

"I hate my father. He never loved me because I am a girl. He wished I was a boy! He slaps me when I don't do my homework. My mother doesn't do anything! The nerve of her! Isn't she his wife? or is she a stranger?  I've only lived five years and now I'm beginning to wonder...is this really worth living? 

 

A picture of a sad girl with black hair and no make up was drawn sitting at her desk. Mikey began to feel tears. Shini was in pain at a young age. He didn't want to read the next five entries so he skipped it. He read entry 8. 

 

"I finally found out who kidnapped me. His name is Sapphire. He is part of the White Lionels, a group that prides itself on being the best at ninjutsu. I also found out the identity of  the girl who smiled at me. Her name's Ruby, she is one of the White Lionels and a little sister to Sapphire. I met others as well. Ichiro, Katari, Roshi, Shinako. They were all so kind to me. I wanted to join them because their life was full of meaning, while mine was a mire shell. I was going to take their ritual. I was going to join them. I was going to become someone else."

 

Mikey skipped a couple dozen pages, afraid to read much more. This seemed to be a entry from one month ago. He read it once more.

 

"Akemi has disappeared. I don't know where she is but I plan to find her. She needs my help, no matter how much she shoves it away. I need her now, more than ever, since a old enemy of mine came back from my past. I wish I could wash away my pain and all my suffering. Our suffering."

 

Mikey flipped back to the entry date that was the first day he ever met Shini. There was no entry though, it had been torn out, just like Mikey's heart. Mikey felt his sense of victory leave him. 

 

So, Where was the evidence? With Shini. The only obvious answer. Karai wouldn't have hidden this from him. He knew that Shini knew that he was in her room. Of course that was the only case. Mikey shook his head. He dropped her diary into the hamper again. He didn't bother to clean up the mess he left. He exited the room. 

 

Little did he know. The journal didn't close properly. The last entry he read about Akemi was still open. If Mikey had the patience to read all the way to the bottom, he would have noticed this little paragraph. 

 

"I have been swept off my feet. Is this what love is? I can't stop thinking about him...does he like me back?"


	23. Shinigami’s Diary

Mikey sat on a bed with grey covers. The room was decorated in shades of grey and black. Mikey sat there with a bit of annoyance obvious on his face. 

 

"Geez, what's with all the gloomy color decorating." muttered Mikey. 

 

"I heard that!" shouted Karai. Karai came into her room. She held the diary that Mikey had touched awhile ago. She sat down next to Mikey. 

 

Mikey asked "Hey, where's Shini, shouldn't she be back by now?"

 

"She's in the hospital." Karai sighed sadly. Mikey's eyes widened.

 

"Who hurt her?" he demanded angrily. 

 

"Relax," Karai said, "She'll live." Mikey calmed down a bit but now he wanted to know why Karai had the diary. 

 

"I'm gonna read all of the entries in here no matter how sad they get." spoke Karai, "You with me."

 

Mikey nodded, "Just hand me a tissue box and I'll be fine."

 

Karai opened to the first entry. Mikey knew what was on that page. 

 

"Okay diary, I guess I'll write whatever I feel in here. Mother says it would be a good idea. Why should I believe her? My Father doesn't care. Ugh, life's so boring. It's always the same everyday. Wake up. Eat. Go to school. Study. Sleep. Repeat. I feel like I'm living a pointless existence. Where I can't run nor hide. I will forever run in circles and eventually...perish. Where will I go? Nowhere."

 

Second entry:

 

"I was kidnapped. I don't know the figure who took me, but hey, something exciting for once! I'm surrounded by all these people wearing hoods. Oh, wait isn't this a cult? Ha! Who cares? My mother doesn't have the guts to find me. Besides, Father always wanted a boy anyway. One with red hair and orange eyes makes a face at me. What is that face? I've never seen it before. She frowned when I didn't do anything. Apparently, What she did is called a smile. Quite better than a frown, I wish to learn to be happy one day...just like her."

 

Third entry, the rant entry.

 

"I hate my father!! He never loved me because I am a girl! He wished I was a boy! He slaps me when I don't do my homework. My mother doesn't do anything! The nerve of her! Isn't she his wife? or is she a stranger? I have only lived five years and now I'm beginning to wonder...is this really worth living?

 

Entry four. One of the entries Mikey skipped. 

 

"The White Lionels cult or family, is kind they happen to steal a lot of stuff. They never get caught though...so what's the price for stealing? None, you take what you want ,you pay with your fist. The life of a white lionel is full of luxury, friends, family and......Love."

 

Entry five.

 

"Learning ninjutsu is fun. Shinako is so cool! She fights so gracefully, like a dancer. I hope to be like her when I go up. As for now, Ruby keeps pestering me about where I live. Annoyance for sure. The reason for this? It's important for the ritual. What is this ritual?...

 

Entry six.

 

"Father threw a glass at my head. I guess you can say that it hurt but just recently, I have started to not feel pain. Well, the physical kind. I wish I could just throw away my mental pain. Besides that Mother tries her best to love me. Honestly, her love is not enough for me. I want my father's love as well. The one where he tells you "Good job." "Let's go somewhere fun." "I'm proud of you" I wish that every night every day, with every bone in my body."

 

Entry seven.

 

"The ritual is soon. Arriving. I'm quite excited. I still haven't learned all the names yet. The very things I know is that this is  a gang. The White Lionels. Their leader is Shinako Nonori.  As for my family problems. Why the hell is my last name Aikyo? I question every time. It means love and affection. It's ironic though...I'm not getting love nor affection...at least not from my father."

 

Entry eight.

 

"I finally found out who kidnapped me. His name is Sapphire. He is part of the White Lionels, a group that prides itself on being the best at ninjutsu. I also found out the identity of the girl who smiled at me. Her name's Ruby, she is a member of the White Lionels and a little sister to Sapphire. I met others as well. Ichiro, Katari, Roshi, Shinako. They were all so kind to me. I wanted to join them because their life was full of meaning, while mine was a mire shell. I was going to take their ritual. I was going to join them. I was going to become someone else."

 

Entry nine. The writing was not neat but still eligible.

 

"It hurts like HELL. Make it stop! I can't see! For once I can't see! The blood I can feel it on my face! Did something go wrong for the ritual?!

 

Entry eleven. page ten was ripped out.

 

"Apparently, the ritual was to make a mark on the lips and eye lids. I see why now they asked me to choose a color I love with all my heart. That mark is never gonna come off of me. Now I have to pretend I wear eye shadow and lipstick. Just great. Now I look like a goth. Now my mouth and eye lids sting. They sting from all the tears I shed. As for the ones I'm suppose to call father and mother, I never want to see them again."

 

Entry ...number? unknown. Most of the pages were gone. This is entry from when Akemi disappeared.

 

"Akemi has disappeared. I don't know where she is but I plan to find her. She needs my help, no matter how much she shoves it away. I need her now, more than ever, since an old enemy of mine came back from my past. I wish I could wash away all my pain and all my suffering. Our suffering."

 

"Shini's been ripping the pages out recently." Karai spoke, "She probably knows we're going through her diary."

 

"Yeah, but there's no evidence that she lied to me." Mikey said sadly. 

 

"No, there is." Karai stated, "The ripped pages from this book...they most likely have the evidence we need. Shini's just hiding it from us." 

 

"Why does she need to hide anything?" Mikey asked. 

 

"I don't know." Karai admitted. "But I do know that something's going on and that person who attacked Shini, is coming after her." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A little while later, Mikey climbed in through a window in the hospital Shini was in. It was a cozy room with a basic bed and tv. Mikey remembered visiting Shini in the hospital everyday after their encounter with a blind swordsman that wanted to control the foot clan. Now that he thought about it. Shini always got herself hurt. You could say that she was a regular for the hospital.

 

"Shini?" Mikey called out. He entered into the hospital room that she was in. The covers of the bed were falling off of the bed and the tube that was supposed to be in Shini's arm was not connected. Shini wasn't in her room. Mikey looked worried now. She was gone. Where could she have gone? He looked around the room frantically. 

 

Little did he know, Shini was in the alleyway of the hospital. She was still in her hospital gown but had her back to the hospital wall. Her room was on the first floor with a window near the alleyway. She had her back to the wall near the window. 

 

"Shini?" Mikey called out with a worried voice. He was still in her room looking for her. She must have been hiding from him. Shini peered into the room one last time before completely leaning on the wall.   
  


She began to feel her body shake. She placed the back of her right hand on her forehead as tears fell down her cheeks. 


End file.
